Sanity is not what it's meant to be
by Cormag Ravenstaff
Summary: They want me to guide them through a war? They're trusting an amnesiac to do it too? This is insane! But...that makes me perfect for the job.
1. Looking around no fear in your heart

Disclaimer: Don't own FE13

**Author Note: Well hello! Long time no see faithful readers! I'll keep this short…ish.**

**General stuff:**

**Just so all you people know who are unfamiliar with me, **_**italics**_** are thoughts. If flashbacks occur or dreams, you'll figure it out. If you dislike swearing, don't read this. If you hate the idea of me changing Robin's character MASSIVELY, don't read this. He is a **_**customizable**_** avatar. I actually won't be deviating from the game plot a lot, if at all. I dunno yet, let's find out! I shall try to add humor throughout this fic, but I'm more the spontaneous guy who comes up with humor last minute. If you laugh, yay!**

**For those of you who don't know me:**

**Hey. This fic is completely unrelated to any of my previous stories. So buckle up! Its time depart the station for the roller coaster ride!**

**For those of you who know me:**

**This only shares a few things with the CR fics. Vincent, the avatar is NOT intended to be the same as the one in my other fics. I just like the name and his character. And the planned pairings are going to be the same. A few of you know who I'm pairing the avatar with, but don't tell! I'm going to have it be a surprise XD But other than that, nothing else is related to CR. Well, Vincent keeps his favorite phrase '_'s a bitch!'**

**Side note: I MAY ****consider**** continuing the CR fics, but that won't be today. Nor tomorrow. Maybe not even in a year. I don't know when or if it'll happen.**

**For you anonymous guest reviewers:**

**Your reviews will be taken and shot. Literally. When a guest review appears, it shall not be read and it will be DELETED (Doctor Who joke haha) So don't leave them in the first place!**

**Well, I guess that's my cue. I'm done here, but you didn't come here to read my rambles. (Strikes a Phoenix Wright pose) Let's do this!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Looking around there's no fear in your heart

_Hmm, what's going on? Where am I? Why is it all black?_

_Your eyes are closed dumbass._

_Thank you self. For those words of uncharted wisdom._

"Chrom, we have to do _something!"_

"What do you propose we do?"

_Voices! Voices are good! Unless they're mean people. Mean people are mean._

"I…I don't know!"

_Just open your eyes, not that hard._

He opened his eyes. "I see you're awake now," said the blue guy.

…_That was brutally obvious_

"Hey there!" said the girl next to him.

"There are better places to take a nap then on the ground," mister blue said, amused. "Here," he offered his hand. The man on the ground grabbed it and stood up.

The man protested, "But it was a bed of grass! It had the word bed in it, that automatically makes it comfy."

The blue haired man raised his eyebrows and the girl giggled. The man also saw a third person, head to toe in armor with a horse, who was not amused.

He quickly looked back the blue guy, who was speaking, "What's your name?"

The man hesitated, "Well, I have no idea what so ever. But, there is a name in my head, maybe it's mine. It's a cool name: Chrom. Is that my name?"

The blue guy arched his eyebrows, "That's _my_ name. I'm Chrom, this is my sister Lissa and that's Frederick."

The man sighed in annoyance, "Then no, I don't have a clue on my name. Ooooo, maybe I get to make up my own? That'd be fun."

"You're saying you don't remember anything?" Chrom said uncertainly.

"I've heard of this! It's called amnesia!" Lissa stated certainly.

"It's called horseshit milady. How can you remember milord's name but not your own?" said Frederick, speaking for the first time.

"That's a very good question. And since I don't remember anything, I haven't the foggiest!" the amnesiac pondered.

Chrom decided to cut in, "Well, we can't just leave him here. What kind of Shepherds would we be?"

"We cannot allow a wolf astray in our flock milord."

"Does this make me your prisoner? 'Cause if it does, I'm going to run for it right now," the man said nervously.

"Nonsense. We'll establish if you're a threat when we get to Ylisse," Chrom assured him.

"What's Ylisse?" the man said curiously.

"Ha! Someone pays this fool quite well. Quite the actor, are you not?"

"Frederick please. Ylisse is the country we are currently in. The Exalt, who is the ruler, is Emmeryn," Chrom explained. "And don't mind Sir Frederick the Wary, it's his job to be suspicious."

"A title I wear with pride."

_Hmm, another name! Maybe this one's mine…or maybe not. Probably not._

"Good news! I think I remember my name! Do you guys know a 'Vincent?'" he said eagerly.

When they all shook their heads, he snapped his fingers and shouted, _"Great success! _Well, one mystery solved. Huzzah! That clears things up a bit."

Chrom grinned slightly, "Quite excitable aren't you?"

Vincent grinned, "Why yes, that sounds right. Even familiar. Haha! Well, let's go to where ever I am being brought then!"

"Chrom look!" Lissa cried.

The company of four turned to see the nearby village, in flames.

"Dammit! Brigands! Lissa, Frederick, let's go!" Chrom swore in frustration.

Frederick turned to look at Vincent, "What about him?"

Chrom looked exasperatedly at Frederick, "Unless he's on fire too, leave him!"

"Well put milord!" Frederick went after them on his horse.

Vincent stood still for a moment. What could he do to help? Why should he even help?

_Do it. Shut it and carry on._

Vincent groaned. _Damn you conscience! Hmm, I wonder what we swear by here? I'll have to ask Chrom later. I don't even have any weapons!_

As he said that, he looked down and saw a knife on his belt and he felt a book in his pocket. A magic tome.

"Oh this'll be fun!" he chuckled as he ran off to his newfound companions.

* * *

Vincent ducked behind a burning support beam from a nearby building. After a bit of trial and error on his way, he learned how to cast magic. Or relearned, depending how you look at it.

At least he learned how to put out the fires from the tome.

He grasped his fire tome tightly. He stood up slowly gaining his bearings. Three bandits had their backs to him. All the others were fighting Chrom and the other two. Vincent sized up his opponents without thinking. Two axe users and a mage. Take the stronger ones first, magic is easier to dodge than a giant axe. Then-

_Hold it, when did I learn to think like this? …Stupid question, amnesia's a bitch!_

Vincent quietly opened his tome. His experiments on the way had been of just making the magic appear, not aiming. Well…beginner's luck hopefully would help.

He stood, tome open in his hand. He read the incantation twice, memorized it and stowed the book away. He pointed his hand at the nearest of the two axe men. He felt stupid muttering the incantation.

He felt something sap out of him, as if his very strength was being used to conjure the magic. He felt slightly more tired as the small ball of flame sailed at the unsuspecting bandit.

_Good to know. Magic equals tired. Tired equals sleep. Sleep equals bed. Bed equals beds of grass. Ultimately magic equals grass._

The ball of flame hit the bandit's back. He screamed and was launched about five feet in the air, while burning up in flames.

_Was that supposed to happen?_

The other two were equally shocked at that power. But they recovered sooner. The one with the axe began to lumber over. The mage deftly opened a tome and began reciting a spell. Vincent pulled out his knife confidently and threw it at the mage. While the knife didn't miss, it hit the mage hilt first. And then fell to the ground. The mage lost his place in the spell and kicked the knife into the river.

_Well, that fucking sucks! Wait, where's the other one!?_

An axe descended upon Vincent. He rolled out of the way just in time. Well, not rolled. More like jumped and landed on his face.

The mage had already begun to cast magic again. Vincent began to mumble his incantation very quickly. When he finished, he flung the fireball at the one with the axe. It soared in the opposite direction deeper into the town.

_Note to self, don't be an idiot._

Vincent began to run away since the big man with the axe had started chasing him. Of course things got worse, the mage flung his wind spell. Vincent was directly hit and got thrown into the river.

_Water is bad for fire. Not good._

"Not good not good not good not- SHIT!" Vincent mumbled as an axe was thrown at him. It missed, barely. Actually it snagged his coat cloak thingy. And ripped it.

_Dammit! It's a purple coat! Purple is cool!_

Vincent climbed out of the river stream thing. It was sided with stones, so it made an easy climb. Vincent lost sight of the man who had thrown his axe at him, but the damned mage was still casting spells. Or trying to, the next one missed Vincent. Vincent began to say his spell, clearly this time. A fireball appeared and Vincent pointed his hand at the mage. The fireball flew at his command. The enemy mage was staring down at his tome, not paying attention.

_Haha, that was actually funny! He looked up as soon as it hit him! He went flying too…like a birdie!_

But of course, that's when the bandit bashed Vincent with his axe.

_Holy dammit! That hurts like hell! Check damage…_ He glanced down and saw blood coming out of his side. Not a lethal wound…maybe. He began to have trouble taking breaths. At least the bandit had mistaken him for dead. Or maybe he was waiting to gut him again.

_Tricksy banditses._

He tried to crawl to try and get Chrom's attention. A new wave of pain shot through him. Ugh…this hurt.

_No shit._

_Silence self! Do not talk like that when I'm stating the obvious!_

Vincent lay there, he had no idea how long it was. His vision was fading rapidly now. The flames from the homes were now blurry orange blobs, shifting randomly.

_Ah, this ain't good._

"Chrom! He's over here! I found him!"

_Voices are good. As long as they're real, not imaginary._

Lissa? Was that Lissa? Well, whoever it was wearing yellow.

_Yellow equals Lissa._

"Li…ssa?" Vincent whispered.

"Stay with me Vincent! You're beat up pretty badly, but my staff can heal it, just don't lose consciousness!" She said urgently.

"Tell me about it…my handsome looks are ruined!" he exclaimed weakly.

She giggled softly. Vincent felt something hot on his skin. The staff perhaps. Or he was on fire. He preferred to think the former.

He lay there for a full minute, the pain fading gradually. "There! All better!" Lissa said cheerfully, "You'll still be dizzy for a while though, you lost a lot of blood."

Vincent sat up. His head was pounding as he spoke, "Did we win?"

"Yeah! Frederick's making sure the entire town's people are safe and me and Chrom were looking for you! He probably didn't hear me yell to him. Wait here, I'm going to go find him!"

Vincent nodded weakly. He took a few deep breaths and attempted to stand up. For one of the first times this day, he did something successfully. He had to lean on the burnt building for support however.

Lissa returned quickly with Chrom in tow. "Are you alright?" he asked relieved.

"Of course I'm alright! I'm sir alright! Oh, that's a terrible name. Never call me that. Now, we were heading to Ylisse right? When do we leave?" Vincent said, hiding his weakness with false bravado.

Chrom raised his eyebrows, "You're really something, Lissa told me what happened. Walking off a wound like that…"

Vincent looked uncomfortable, "It was healed Chrom, it doesn't hurt like before."

"I've been healed before too, you still lose blood and feel some pain. Are you sure you can travel like that?" Chrom asked worriedly.

Vincent put on a cocky grin, "Doubt me?"

Chrom chuckled and motioned for Vincent to follow him. They made their way to Frederick, who was helping the civilians put out the fires.

"So you can use magic Vincent?"

Vincent turned his attention to Lissa. "I guess so, I wasn't very good though. I missed more times than I hit."

"That is so cool! I'm sure you can get better by practicing!" she said with a smile.

Vincent smiled at that praise. These were good people. He trusted them.

_Even though I don't seem like the trusting sort. Ah well, hopefully they trust me. Maybe I don't look trust worthy? I don't even know what I look like…that's a problem. I shall solve it. A quest!_

Vincent walked toward a nearby shop with a glass window. He looked at his reflection carefully. He had dark black hair that came down to about his shoulders. Otherwise, he had an ordinary face. At least, what he thought was ordinary.

_I hate amnesia._

Well, upon closer inspection, he noticed he had red eyes. Not bright red, but a dull red.

_I look weird. Whatever. _

"Vincent?"

Vincent whipped around quickly and saw Chrom standing in front of him.

"I had an idea Vincent, how would you like to join the Shepherds? You have some magical ability it seems and you can deal with pain well. Not only that, you help Ylissean citizens. You have my trust. So what do you say?" Chrom said hopefully.

_Well, he is right about all those things. And now that I think of it…maybe me sizing up those enemies was what a tactician would do. Perhaps tactics are my thing. Oooo, that'll be fun!_

"Fine, I'll join your group. I think tactics are my specialty, might as well put them to good use!" Vincent said cheerfully.

Chrom grinned, "That's good, now we'll be on our way to the capital."

"One more thing milord," a familiar voice said.

_That man, is like Chrom's shadow. It scares me._

"Yes Frederick?" Chrom asked.

"Those brigands, they spoke with a Plegian accent."

Vincent sighed and asked, "I'm sure you saw this coming, but what's Plegian?"

Chrom explained angrily, "Plegia is Ylisse's neighbor. They send bandits across our borders hoping to instigate a war. All the towns and villages suffer due to it."

_Well…It seems this little adventure has just acquired a plot._

* * *

**Author Notes: I'd say I did a fine job! Battle scenes are sooooo much more fun without an OP character. Just a few things I forgot to mention, I update on Wednesdays. If you didn't like this humor, or anything, then decide for yourself: do you judge a fic by its first chpt? Or do you just not give a shit and leave. It is your decision. **

**To put this in perspective, you know how you pick one stat to be your strength and one to be weakness? Well, Vincent's strength is magic and lacks speed.**

**This should be the most game dialogue I ever use, and the longest author notes**

**I will take pairing requests. Vincent obviously already is decided, so is Morgan, so is one other female. But go ahead and request away!**

**Last thing, the name of this fic, the summary and the chpt titles are all either lyrics or song titles of Dragonforce songs. That's why they may sound weird.**

**So let me know! Was this better than other things I've written? Or did it suck? If you want to flame, go right ahead, I can't stop you, but it will make me laugh to call you an ignorant *******. Please review!**

**So if you'll excuse me, I need to go attempt to beat an entire chpt of FE4 at once! Cheers! (FE4 is possibly the best FE game ever. Only 7 might top it!)**

**(I always put quotes at the end that have nothing to do with anything and are amusing to me. Deal with it.)**

"**I like sleep. It's like death without the commitment."**

**-Unknown**


	2. In this land we've defended

Disclaimer: Oh no. Now I have to start using tactics! Gasp! Cormag's tactic of choice: Ride in guns blazing and kill with brute force and magical badass.

**Whenever Vincent talks for more than two sentences, he is probably rambling and speaks ****very**** fast.**

* * *

Chapter 2

In this land we've defended, from all things dark and cruel

_Thank whoever I am supposed to thank that I found the practice spell in the tome. It wouldn't be pretty to waste all my energy shooting targets._

Vincent had been practicing his aim during the entire journey. He shot tiny balls of heat at tree branches and the occasional passing bird. He never could hit the birds (much to Chrom's amusement). But he had gotten better, that was certain.

_Admittedly, it's hard to get worse than I was._

But it was getting dark and target practice was more of a challenge. After a stray ball of magic nearly hit Chrom, he called it quits.

"Aw, come on now, Lissa. Hardship builds character. Want to help me gather firewood?" Chrom said to Lissa who had been complaining for the last ten minutes.

"I'll pass, thank you. I think building too much character is bad for your health," she said tartly.

"We should start thinking about food. I have no idea when I last ate…" Vincent said trailing off.

* * *

About half an hour later they were feasting on a bear that Chrom had killed with his Falchion. "Ah, it's been a while since I've had something this good…Lissa? Dig in, it's good!" Chrom said between bites.

Lissa made a gagging motion, "Couldn't you stab an animal that _normal _people eat? You're messing with the food chain Chrom! Who eats _bear?_ Right Vincent?...Vincent?"

"Lissa, when the time comes that you have no idea how long it's been since you last ate, anything tastes good." If possible, Vincent was eating faster than Chrom.

"Experiences make us stronger milady, even those that we do not enjoy," Frederick said in his wooden, monotone voice.

"Then why aren't _you_ eating any Frederick?" Lissa shot back.

"Me?...I…I'm not hungry, yes. I ate quite a large lunch you see," Frederick said shakily.

_The wooden soldier has emotion! Someone call a doctor! Doctor! Doctor!_

"Yeah right, Frederick."

* * *

_Ah sleep. I wonder how long it's been since I slept. I suppose my bed of grass was sleeping…_

"Vincent, get up. NOW."

_Mean voices disturb sleep. They must be eliminated._

Vincent felt a punch to his ribs. He bolted upright coughing. He saw Frederick standing above him, dressed in full armor, axe in hand.

"What the hell Frederick! I know you don't like me, but this-" He glanced around. The forest was burning. And Chrom and Lissa's beds were empty.

Vincent jumped up, located his tome of magic and brushed his hair out of his eyes. "It's show time. Frederick, may I ask you a question?"

Frederick, who was marching to his horse, motioned for Vincent to get on, "If it's quick."

"What do you Ylisseans swear by?"

Frederick spared less than a moment's thought, "We swear by the Gods, but sometimes the goddess Naga."

Vincent jumped on the horse and Frederick began to ride, "Good, because I've been meaning to say this…GODS DAMMIT! Alrighty, that was fun. Moving on to more important things, where are Chrom and Lissa?"

"I don't know," Frederick muttered. It was clear he blamed himself.

They rode Frederick's horse through the blazing trees for a few minutes before they found Chrom and Lissa. "Milord! Milady! Are you hurt?"

Vincent's attention was focused on some demon red eyed…things that were near where they stood. "What in hell are those things? They don't look friendly!"

Chrom gave Vincent a 'no shit' look, "I have no idea, but they're not from Ylisse, that's for sure."

The…things in question were beginning to group together. Vincent brushed the hair from his eyes.

_Gotta impress the ladies…even on the battlefield. Battle rule number two! Always look good._

_What's number one?_

_That's a good question myself, rule number one is: Don't die._

"Let's see how I am at tactics! Alright you three… Lissa, I want you to stay back with me here. Chrom, Frederick, ride around to the side of them and kill as many as you can while I distract them. Move out!" Vincent grinned.

_Being in charge is kinda fun. Actually, not really. Not fun at all. Leave speeches and all other useless nonsense to Chrom._

Vincent began the now familiar incantation. It was hard to read in the dark, but doable. The…things began to slowly move forward. About eight of them. Maybe…four with axes, two with bows and two with swords.

"Let's do this!" Vincent shouted as he threw a fireball at the forefront thingy. Target practice paid off, it hit the thing in the gut. It fell over with a growl. Like when you piss off a cat.

_But now I have their attention! Let the games begin._

Vincent began to work faster, they were angry now. They picked up the pace.

"Hurry Vincent!" Lissa said nervously, clutching her staff tightly.

Vincent tried to go faster, but he could only speak so fast. He launched two more fireballs, one hit, and one miss.

_Gods dammit, where are you Chrom!?_

Vincent began to back away from all the sharp objects that were in the things' hands.

An arrow struck the nearest thing in the head.

_An arrow! We're saved! _

_...Neither Chrom nor Frederick had a bow…_

A red haired cavalier was riding towards them. Fast. To be specific, she was riding to kill the arrows flew towards the things. They were confused, and Vincent began casting once again. Together, he and the two arrivals had finished up the confused things.

Vincent and the red haired cavalier looked at each other. They spoke at the same time, "Who'er you?"

"I'm Sully, how 'bout you?"

"Vincent."

"Hark! Have you forgotten me? I am Virion! The archest of ar- OOF!" the archer was interrupted by the red haired cavalier kicking him.

Vincent grinned at her as he watched the ruffley archer groan as he stood to his feet. He was about to comment when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey! You all okay?!" Chrom yelled as he jogged towards them, Frederick close behind.

"Chrom! What kept you! I would be dead if these two hadn't showed up!" he said as he pointed to Sully and Virion.

"Sorry. We were attacked by these things along the way. Are you all well?" He nodded to Sully with familiarity and stared puzzled at the still groaning archer.

_He and Sully must know each other._

"Hey! Look who it is!" Lissa exclaimed. Vincent turned to see a blue haired masked kid. "This man saved us before from these things!"

_What kind of creepy creep wears a creepy mask with a sword that's… identical to Chrom's? What the hell?_

"You may call me Marth," the creepy kid said. "This world teeters at the brink of cataclysm. Tonight, what you saw was merely the prelude to the greater event. You have been warned." The kid walked off into the forest. Everyone was silent staring at where the masked man had disappeared to.

"Well, should we be heading? What's her name, Emmeryn, probably wants to know what happened here," Vincent questioned.

Chrom and Frederick nodded.

* * *

"Holy crap! Look at all the people! There's so many!" Vincent exclaimed as he wondered the streets of Ylisstol with the rest of their merry band. Lissa giggled as Vincent turned every which way to see it all.

The city was magnificent. It was vast spanning, and the roofs were many different colors. The colors made the city even livelier than it was.

"You act like you've never seen a city before Vincent!" Lissa said.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe I haven't! Hmm, but maybe I have… it seems logical that I would have…" Vincent trailed off.

"We should be thankful the capital was spared of that earthquake," Frederick stated. Chrom nodded in agreement.

"Look! The Exalt has come to see us!" a nearby villager cried out.

Vincent turned his head to see the Exalt. She was far away, but she walked freely among the commoners with a minimal guard.

"So the Exalt is ruler, yes? Is it safe for her to walk like that, with such few guards?" Vincent said amazed.

"The exalt is a symbol of peace, Ylisse's most prized quality. Long ago, at the dawn of our age, the fell dragon tried to destroy the world. But the first exalt joined forces with the divine dragon and laid the beast low. Exalt Emmeryn reminds us all of the peace we fought for then," Frederick stated dignifiedly.

"She's a calming presence to the people, with all the Plegian raids on the border," Chrom said, a smile on his face.

"You must be lucky to have her then," Vincent said, still staring off at the Exalt in the in distance.

"She's the best big sister you could ask for!" Lissa said happily.

"…Wait, _what?_ That makes you and Chrom…"

"Prince and Princess of the realm," Frederick finished.

"Oh shit, formalities. I'm sorry your worshipness if I have been rude-" Vincent was cut off by Chrom.

"No formalities please. I hate them, and I get enough of them in court. It looks like Emm is returning to the castle, would you like to meet her?"

* * *

"Chrom! Lissa! Welcome home. Oh, and good day, Frederick. How fared you all?" the Exalt said warmly.

Chrom scratched his head, "Well, we won't have bandit problems for a while, that's for sure."

"And the people?"

"Safe. For now, but unless we do something about Plegia…" Chrom trailed off.

Emmeryn nodded, "I'll put more pegasus knights on patrol. And who is this?" Emmeryn turned to Vincent.

_Nobility has just addressed you. Don't. Fuck. Up._

"This is Vincent, he helped us fight off the bandits, and I decided to make him a Shepherd." Chrom explained.

"Thank you Vincent."

"Not at all milady, it was a pleasure," Vincent said smoothly.

_Not bad, if I do say so myself._

"Milady, have you heard about those dreadful creatures we encountered?" Chrom's shadow Frederick said.

_I forgot he was there. I should have figured._

"Indeed. They've been sighted all across Ylisse. Chrom, I trust I have your help with this matter?" she said.

"Of course."

"C'mon Vincent! That's our cue! I have somewhere to show you!" Lissa said, grabbing his arm and pulling him away from the smiling Emmeryn and the laughing Chrom.

* * *

**Author Notes: Ah, still using some game dialogue. As we get further, that'll lessen. And chpt lengths will vary. Depends on the chpt. But this'll probably be the minimum word count for most chpts, most will be above. And paralogues, I'll do most of them. I may combine children ones and skip the Tiki one (Manaketes are bad) but other than, huzzah!**

**I'm not wasting time describing characters, you all know what they look like.**

**Alright, I really don't know why I'm uploading this today, I have a spare chpt, and I'll be leaving to no wifi soon. GASP! But that's not today, I hope to write another chpt tomorrow, we'll see.**

**Huzzah to my reviewers! Go chec out the poll on my profile, my friends on this site will recognize it, but it's a NEW poll, so your vote was deleted. Vote again! Even if I already have my choice of which fic is next for me.**

**And Lucina lovers, I hate her most of all characters and she will get no love from me. Keep calm and deal with it.**

"**As an entertainer, I want people to like what I do. But at the bottom line, fuck 'em if they don't."**

**-Unknown**

**(If you care, ask king)**


	3. We'll be strong and stand our ground

**Disclaimer: Don't own it…sadly. If I did, cool characters like Priam and Anna would have more supports!**

**A fair warning, all of my tactics may make no sense. Keep in mind that my tactics in game are brute force.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

We'll be strong and stand our ground

Lissa continuously dragged Vincent by the arm mercilessly through out the castle. Vincent was positive his arm would _not_ be movable after this ordeal. Not to mention he was getting very dizzy.

_Note to self, don't piss Lissa off._

"And here we are! The Shepherd's garrison! Time to meet people!" Lissa practically yelled in her normal cheery way, dragging a now lifeless looking Vincent. The look was complete with plenty of hairs out of place, his cloak hanging off a shoulder and a dead pan look in his eyes.

_Gods, does she ever calm down...?_

Well, it was a roomy place, more like a place of arms. Weapons and crates scattered about with tables set up along benches, each covered with sets of papers, weapons and even an occasional mug of mead. But without any movement, the place felt practically devoi-

"Lissa, my treasure! Are you all right? I've been ever so worried!" a woman cried in a posh voice. The woman ran into the room quicker than a woman should run.

_Is that…a parasol? Why is she carrying a parasol?_

"Oh, hey, Maribelle!" Lissa said cheerfully, letting go of Vincent who flopped onto the ground, thanking the Gods that he was free. However, no one really noticed his distress, so he promptly say up, fixing his hair and cloak.

_Something tells me this Maribelle will not like me…_

"I've sprouted at least ten gray hairs waiting for you!" Maribelle fretted, her voice cracking in anxiety.

_Who the hell looks for that!? Much less who cares! You have ten thousand hairs-_

"Aw, you worry too much. I can handle a battle or two!" Lissa grinned as she let Maribelle check her body for any sight of scratches or blemishes.

They all turned at the sound of footsteps. A large man with huge muscles rambled in, looking like he owned the place.

_He could punch my head off my shoulders! …Vincent is frightened of strange man._

"Hey! Where's Chrom? I bet he had a rough time out there without ol' Teach to get the job done!" said the large man with a smirk.

"Oh, so you're "Teach" now, Vaike?" Lissa sniggered, "And here I thought people were just born lacking wits. It can be taught?" Lissa said slyly.

"Never doubt the Vaike!...Hey wait! That was an insult, wasn't it?" the Vaike said with visible veins popping from his fore head.

"Sorry to interrupt, but when might we see the captain?" a new voice inserted.

_Too many people. Can't keep track! And that suit of armor over there just moved…_

Vincent turned to see a new woman enter, one with long brown wavy hair. He turned back as Maribelle was speaking, "Poor Sumia. She's simply been beside herself with concern..."

Lissa was practically jumping up and down, "Aw, Sumia! That's so sweet of you!"

Finally someone noticed Vincent. "So who's this stranger here?" Vaike said curiously, bending down to grab the former's cloak and help him to his feet in one fell swoop.

"No one's stranger than you, Vaike... But allow me to introduce Vincent! He just joined the Shepherds. Chrom's made him our new tactician. You should see all the tricks he's got up his sleeve!" Lissa exclaimed proudly, like she was showing off a rare animal.

"Now Lissa, I'm not that good-"

"Ah! Captain! You've returned! I was, I mean, we were so-" Sumia began to walk forward and then she tripped and fell right onto her face, skidding a good few inches before stopping to have the rest of her body flop to the ground.

_Holy crap…that looked painful._

"Sumia! Are you alright?" Chrom asked worriedly. But it was clear this had happened before.

"No! I mean, yes! I mean...sigh." She stood up very quickly, dusting off dirt on her armor in record time.

_She probably has experience._

"Alright, listen up everyone! Tomorrow, we march to Regna Ferox! And Vincent, to save you from asking," Vincent put down the hand he was raising and shut his mouth, "that is the kingdom to the north which is supposedly inhabited by barbarians. We'll need their help with this new threat that has appeared."

Vincent raised his eyebrows, "Wow Chrom, you know me so well already. It's kinda creepy that you do… we've known each other for a few days…whatever! I shall cease my ramblings!"

"Now this mission is voluntary-"

"I wanna go!" Lissa cried raising her hand.

"You can't go without the Vaike! Ol' Teach needs to watch your back!" Vaike shouted as he pounded a fist into his palm.

A voice reached Vincent's ear, he turned around to only see a suit of armor, so he paid no mind for it slipped his mind before he could process the words, "I'll go as well…what? I've been here this whole time!"

"Um…" Sumia said nervously, picking at the tip of her gloves.

"Sumia?" Chrom asked.

"I…I just don't think I'm ready for a mission like this captain…"

Chrom thought for a moment, "Well, you could stay behind the main group, and if a battle is met, just watch? Your choice, of course. But some lessons can only be learned on the battlefield."

"If you think that's wise captain…" Sumia said with a lowering tone, unsre on the whole thing.

Chrom gave her a warming smile, "Just stay by me and you'll be fine."

"Oh yes! I mean, of course captain." Sumia quickly switched from unsure to overjoyed.

_She has fallen for him._

_You know? That is the best pun I've ever made. Good god, I need to share that with Lissa._

* * *

The next day…

All the Shepherds gathered outside of the castle. Well, outside of the city was more like it. Very grassy. Many beds of grass.

_I really need to let that joke go._

"We all here and ready?" Chrom questioned, glancing at everyone who was gathered.

"W-wait for me!"

_Another new voice. Another Shepherd. How am I supposed to remember all these names!?_

"Stahl?" Chrom said puzzled.

"Why am I the last one to hear about this expedition to Ferox?" Stahl said breathlessly as he rode up to them, looking like he just crawled out of bed.

"Huh? Wasn't Vaike supposed to tell you? Vaike! Explain!" Lissa said, annoyed.

"The Vaike never forgets!...I just don't always remember…" He started strongly then ended with a mumble.

"Ugh! You'd forget your own name if you didn't say it every sentence!" Lissa said exasperatedly, rolling her eyes.

"Oh man, I had to miss breakfast…no muffins…" Stahl moaned, a look of pure despair on his face.

Lissa glanced at Vincent to get his attention, then said, "No time to stall, Stahl!"

_Oh, she's trying to beat me at my own game!_

Vincent mouthed 'good one' to her and she grinned.

_I'll get her back soon!_

* * *

"Gods, have the Risen spread this far?" Chrom said despairingly.

"Risen?" Vincent said curiously.

They were at a river where the bridge they planned to cross was located. And it was crawling with the things from the forest. The dark demonic creatures really put a downpour on the happy, comfy looking green grass beds.

"The council needed a name for these things, they decided to call them Risen," Chrom explained.

Vincent nodded. Chrom turned around, "Alright everyone! Remember what we're up against!"

Vincent turned back to the bridge. Battle plan needed. Quick. He closed his eyes thinking. He ignored someone getting mad at Vaike, something about an axe or some shit. The Risen were spread randomly across the big bridge. No real formations, no planned defenses.

_Good._

"Alright people! Listen up! It's time for our battle on the big bridge! Frederick and Chrom, I want you in the front while me and Virion take out as many as we can from the back. Vaike, get out of the way until you find your axe! Hmm, who am I forgetting…Lissa, stay here for if any injuries occur. I'm drawing a blank right now, I can't remember who I'm forgetting…"

_That was rather redundant._

"Us too Vincent. We need positions!" called Stahl with Sully near him.

"Of course! Stupid me," Vincent muttered, slightly embarrassed, "You two help Chrom and Frederick. Let's do this!"

Everyone got into position surprisingly quickly. They readied their swords, axes, and bows. In Vaike's case, he readied nothing, but that was irrelevant.

"Let us begin!" Vincent called in a carrying whisper. Virion nodded, for once, he wasn't flirting with a woman. He drew an arrow as Vincent drew on his magic. His practicing had made him better yet, but without a proper teacher, he would be inventing his own style before long.

_That sounds cool…my own style. It'd probably be shitty though…_

Virion's arrow hit the nearest Risen in the neck. He wasn't lying, he was good. Vincent's spell hit another Risen in the arm, crippling him for the rest of the fight.

But now the entire Risen group had noticed them. They weren't very observant apparently… But they came running quickly. The front line of defense readied their weapons while Vincent and Virion kept their onslaught up.

Suddenly, another mage's fire sailed over Vincent's shoulder. He turned slightly and saw it was a human, not Risen.

_Burn enemies first, questions later. Oh look, the Vaike seems to have found an axe._

Now that they had two more people fighting on their side, Vincent felt more confident.

Until a Risen slipped through their line of defense and ran towards Vincent, axe raised.

_Um…Shit!_

Vincent through a fireball at the Risen. He missed in his fatigue, which was building rapidly with each fireball.

_Improvise, you fool!_

When the Risen was upon him, Vincent _punched_ it in the face.

It would have been comical if he wasn't going to die. And he punched with his thumb inside his fist, and he just broke it.

_Fuck! That hurts! I wish amnesia didn't cover things like that! I should have remembered how to punch correctly._

Chrom killed the Risen by stabbing it in the back. He motioned Lissa over for his friend's sake. When Lissa arrived, she scolded Vincent, slapping him behind the head.

"Why would you punch a Risen!? Much less why punch like that!"

"How should I know how to punch correctly Lissa?! I can't remember _shit_!" Vincent groaned as he felt the unnatural feeling of his bones reconnecting and fusing together.

Their minor skirmish had mostly resolved with the final of the Risen being chopped to bits. Frederick finishing up with one Risen was it though. Chrom walked over to Vincent, placing a hand on his shoulder, "You alright?" he asked.

"Chrom, I'm fine! Isn't there a saying that you can never get rid of the amnesiac?"

"…No."

Vincent stared at him, swore, and muttered, "...Well, there should be."

Chrom shook his head, "I'll never understand you Vincent. You're a strange one. A strange one who can't punch. Everyone knows you keep the thumb on the outside of the fist."

"_Silence peasant!_ Do not correct me! Actually…I'm the peasant…you're not. Gods dammit," Vincent muttered.

"Chrom! Look at that! A pegasus!" Lissa exclaimed, "Let's go check it out!" She ran after it. Chrom sighed and ran after her as Vincent cracked a smile in amusement.

He watched from afar as they examined it. Vincent saw Sumia appear from like, nowhere and run to the pegasus, tripping no less than three times. Vincent snorted.

_Yep, she fell for him. Hard._

* * *

**Author Notes: I'm very proud of those two puns. If anyone thinks of any more character puns, let me know. I have one for Ricken already.**

**Cheers if you got that Final Fantasy joke hidden in there!**

**It's very sad when you go on Serenes forest and you look at Awakening supports for Morgan, and Male is complete except for one, and Female has about ten incomplete ones...sad**

**Huzzah to my beta reader! Gunslingers-White-Rose! Go check her fic out!**

**Well, I will be gone from wifi now (GASPS!) so all reviews, PMs or whatever else will be addressed when I get back!**

**"Are you with me or not!?'**

**-Bobby Pendragon**


	4. One for all and all for one

Disclaimer: Miss me?

**This in game chpt is so point less! There is so little story/dialogue! Well, thinkaman, how's that?**

* * *

Chapter 4

One for all and all for one

_Gods damn, how can anyone live in such cold? If I couldn't conjure a fireball from nowhere I'd be an icicle a mile back!_

Vincent rubbed his hands on his arms in an effort to warm himself, which proved to be fruitless, with the icy winds penetrating his cloak. He had drained his energy casting magic and didn't want to waste anymore in case of attack.

_Sadly, that won't hold me back for long._

They were nearing a place Chrom called the Longfort. It was a fortress that spanned across the border of Ylisse and Regna Ferox, said to be impenetrable on the ground.

Vincent stepped through the knee deep snow miserably. He would rather have another tangle with that bandit that nearly killed him than march all the way to whatever the hell the capital of Regna Ferox was.

_No you really wouldn't._

But if Vincent hadn't of been bitching about the cold in his mind, he might of had the chance to actually listen and hear how badly the 'peaceful negotiations' were!

"Milord! The Feroxi guard is mobilizing!" Frederick called to Chrom and the rest of the Shepherds, all of whom were ready for a battle if need be.

_Ah, this ain't good._

* * *

"Halt! Who goes there?" a voice from the Longfort called out to them. The knight had a booming voice, able to be heard from deep inside the Long Fort and the icy winds.

"In the name of House Ylisse, I seek audience with the khans!" Chrom shouted back boldly, hoping the Feroxi would take to his bravery.

"Not another step! I have lancers at the ready!" The knight shouted as Chrom began to move forward. _Oh, things are not looking good..._

"Hold, milady! We are not your enemy-" Frederick tried to explain, but was cut off by a lance being thrown near his horse, which reared up on it's hind legs, letting out a surprised whinny.

"I will not reason with brigands! If you are who you say you are, then prove it the Feroxi way, on the battle field!" she cried back, causing a long and loud wave of 'haarumph's' to reverberate along their new battle field.

_This woman is insane. But to men, all women seem insane at points. _

Vincent pulled out his tome, ready for combat. The Shepherds did likewise and looked at him expectantly.

_Ah yes…I'm the tactician. They need a plan from me…_

He was saved the trouble of coming up with a quick plan as arrows were drawn at the same time in the Long Fort. These warriors were able to notch arrows and shoot off systematically, like it was everyday for them, at Chrom. There was nothing Vincent could do as the arrows whistled by and headed for their now defending target!

Sumia flew down from the sky and shot at Chrom and grabbed him quickly out of harm's way.

_I… didn't see that one coming._

"Alright everyone! Spread out and keep moving! Avoid the arrows! Concentrate on breaking down the doors on the sides so we can storm the fort. Move!" Vincent yelled. He rolled to the side to avoid a javelin. He spun about and shot a fireball towards his attacker.

"Get the mage!" the soldiers cried from above.

_Well…shit._

Vincent began to run as fast as he could in the snow. Which wasn't very fast. He blindly threw fire at the wall, occasionally hearing a scream.

Then he had an idea!

He ran at the Longfort as fast as he could, dodging arrows without ease. He pressed himself up against the wall so he couldn't be shot with arrows.

He heard fighting above him.

_Did they get the doors on the side open? How_?

Vincent edged his way along the side, trying to stay unnoticeable. He failed as more enemy archers shot at him. An arrow clipped his left leg and he began to run with a limp. As he rounded the corner, he saw the door open.

He sighed, he never was able to keep his eyes on everything. At least he thought that it had been his problem before…_amnesia dammit_! It really is a bitch.

He hobbled up to the top of the stairs onto the Long Fort to see Chrom and the others had finished it all up. Feroxi warriors lay everywhere dead or badly hurt. So much for their bravado before, they had shitty durability

_…And no one's freaking out because I'm not here why?_

"Oh Vincent, there you are! We figured you got lost along the way," Lissa said as she began to heal his leg.

_Why does that sound like something someone would say to me a lot?_

* * *

**Author Note: Well, if you don't know how short this chpt is, let me elaborate. The first chpt was nineteen pages copied into Microsoft word. This one was three. So I just used it more for a bit of humor and poking Vincent's character. I hope those puns last chpt made up for it.**

**Well, this is my fault that this is late. Three things have come up in my life that have kept me busy:**

**1. FE4, on the second to last chpt. Been trying to finish that**

**2. FE12, blame King. He gave a DS emulator and the rom, and I'm hooked**

**3. I'm sure some of you have heard of this: Gheb FE. If you haven't, go look it up. It is the tale of the anti-hero Gheb in FE8. So funny to play. And hard!**

**So sorry about the lateness, and crappiness of the chpt. Perhaps I'll get another up today...**

**"You'll never win a battle you do not fight."**

**-Unknown**


	5. A Battle Rages for the Right

**Disclaimer: I don't own FE13, BUT I do own Vincent's character.**

_Beta: Actually, if we really think about it, we only own half of the character! We own their name and their personality/back story, but the creators of Fire Emblem actually own what they look like. In a way. So really, they still own them! KINDA. :P_

* * *

Chapter 5

A Battle rages for the Right of what will become

_Well…at least we're finally here. No more turning into an icicle!_

They were guided by the battle fanatic woman to the capitol of Regna Ferox. Vincent had been told the name, but he already forgot, too busy checking out the cool, barbarian themed décor. Antlers make everything look cool!

_You honestly can't expect an _amnesiac_ to remember something, can you?_

They were brought to the throne room, where the exceptionally large throne sat on a slightly elevated platform. It was decorated with the usual crap you found in a throne room in addition to many weapons. Swords, axes, lances, you name it, it was probably in there somewhere.

"I shall summon the Khan to you, milord," the crazy warrior lady said and left.

_I wonder who this khan will be…probably this huge man with muscles bigger than the Vaike's. He'll come in with a huge sword covered in blood-_

Vincent's insane inner monologue was cut off at the voice of the crazy lady from before.

"Presenting East-Khan Flavia!" The crazy lady said proudly with her head held high.

Vincent turned to the khan but then did a double take. This khan was not what he expected; _she _marched in with a warrior's stride with a sword at her belt.

_Not what I was expecting._

Beside Vincent, Chrom stood there with his mouth agape, not being able top form a single word or even begin to form a sentence!

_Nor was Chrom it seems. Score! I'm not the only screwed over one at the moment!_

"You are the…er, I mean, you're the khan?" Chrom said after making sure he closed his mouth to keep bugs from flying in. However, his surprise was still evident.

"One of them yes, I am the East Khan. I apologize for the trouble at the border, Prince Chrom. Welcome to Regna Ferox," the warrior khan said with a heavy Feroxi accent, which made them sound like they were always growling.

_No shit she has an accent Vincent! She rules the damn country!_

"I know why you have come, Chrom, you need troops. And I cannot supply them," Flavia answered Chrom's request, even though he hadn't of asked anything yet, calmly.

"What? Why not?" Lissa cried, clearly not happy.

_Whoops, didn't notice her._

"I lack the authority," she said simply.

"But…you're the khan," Chrom retorted lamely.

"As I said, _one_ of the khans." She said with emphasis. "The two khans hold a tournament every few years for the right to make alliances, declare wars and all of that related stuff. The West-Khan won the last one…" she trailed off, obviously bitter about the whole subject.

"So we are to receive no aid?" Chrom said despairingly, already thinking about having to march back home with the bad news.

"Don't despair, the next tournament is within a few days. And I need champions to fight for me. The guard you fought told me of your Shepherd's battle prowess Chrom." Flavia said with a glint in her eyes. She wanted something and wanted Chrom to figure it out.

"I would assume Ylisseans have no place in Feroxi events such as this khan Flavia," Chrom said thoughtfully.

"Ha! The khans themselves do not fight. It would lead to too many dead khans. We have always picked foreigners represent us in the past. Though this is the first time we will have royalty in the tournament!" Flavia said cheerfully.

Chrom stood straight dutifully, "We shall emerge victorious for the good of Ylisse. Give me my sword and show me where this shall take place and I will assure a win."

_Ain't you a little arrogant._

* * *

"So let me get this straight, there are places where people kill each other for fun and for other's enjoyment? This sounds too good to be true, sign me up!" Vincent said ecstatically, waving his arms quickly.

A few days had passed and they stood outside the massive Feroxian arena ready to do battle with the West-Khan's troops. Though, why this is called a tournament when it's only one fight long, Vincent will never know.

They were surrounded by soon to be spectators and merchants maneuvering themselves in the crowd selling their wares. Vincent glimpsed a red headed female merchant in the crowd who was doing better than the rest. He swore she winked at him, but wasn't sure if it was his imagination.

_She looks fun to talk to…Aw hell! It's time to fight! I'll be on the lookout for that pretty merchant in red!_

They marched into the stadium. Or coliseum. Or arena. Or whatever the writer wants to call it.

The crowd was screaming, rearing for a battle. This must have been an event to be looked forward to for a long time. Vincent strained his eyes to see the competition, what with the burly fighters, devious looking mages and strong looking myrmidons.

_Well, well, well, look what creepy creep walked in._

Marth stood opposite them on the other side with a group of soldiers around him, looking like the calm in a storm.

Vincent turned to the rest of the Shepherds, "Alright, let's do this! There is no cover here, or terrain, or defenses. A tactician's **nightmare**. So all I can do is say advice, watch out for each other, pick one opponent and stick with them until they're dead. Chrom, you take Marth. I'll take the mage. Everyone else, have fun!"

_And so we go._

A gong rang, signaling the match to begin. The west team ran forward, blades and tomes brandished. The Shepherds all took defensive stances, ready for a fight.

Vincent concentrated on one of the mages who was hanging back. Vincent dove out of the way of the charging west team and dashed into range of the mage.

The mage was preparing a spell in the time Vincent did that. A large fireball was launched at Vincent. Vincent saw it just in time and threw up a wall of flame he'd been practicing. It functioned as a shield. Damn good one.

_Let's fight fire with fire then bastard!_

Vincent extended his hand to the enemy mage and launched a stream of fire at him. The mage replied likewise. Both streams of flame met with a _heated_ clash.

_Punny._

Vincent and the other mage held the spell while the conflict raged around them. They paid no mind to the clash of metal on metal. They were locked in a wizard's duel.

Vincent used one hand to hold his continuous blast of flame while his opponent used both hands. Vincent could barely breathe with the heat burning up all the air around him.

_I can cast a spell with my free hand, but I can't get the air for a long incantation. I'm grasping for air as it is._

_Yes, but there is one alternative._

_Ah, yes myself, do tell._

_You could try saying the incantation in your mind. You haven't a clue about magic, it could work._

But could it work? Vincent had no idea if there were consequences to a nonverbal incantation.

_Ah hell, fuck the consequences._

Vincent began to think the incantation in his mind as clear as he could while holding his stream of flame. It was time to end this contest of endurance.

To his astonishment, as he finished the incantation, a ball of flame came to be in his free hand. But he felt a sap on his strength. A greater one than usual. But Vincent gritted his teeth and flung the ball of flame at the mage.

Whatever that mage had planned, it didn't seem to be this. He hurriedly put up a shield to block Vincent's attack. But he used both hands to conjure the defense, and Vincent's stream of fire hit the mage in the chest.

The mages screams slowly died out as he burnt to death. Was there rules against killing in the tournament? If there were, then shouldn't they be doing something? If not, what kind of country _is _this!?

_Arenas aren't as fun as previously thought. Well, I shoulda stayed behind with that merchant._

Vincent looked around him, the battle was still raging.

_I need to work on my stamina._

Vincent stood up from where he had crouched down in exhaustion. He searched for an opponent. Stahl seemed to be having trouble with a tricky looking myrmidon.

_Target found._

Vincent began to run slowly, picking up the pace gradually. The cavalier Stahl was fighting was quickly getting tired. He wouldn't be able to dodge quickly enough.

_Perfect._

Vincent, who was running quite fast now, conjured a fireball in his hand. He jumped and tackled the man who was about to charge at Stahl. He pinned the man to the ground and bathed him with flames.

Stahl, between breaths, said, "That…was impressive."

"I try…though you're the one to replace me. I couldn't light a candle…" Vincent said, just over the screams of the crowd. Stahl nodded and rode off.

_Gods, why did I do something that stupid._

_'Cause you are an idiot._

_I think it was for fun._

_Woah! A third voice! This is complicated…_

_Indeed it is, voice number one._

_Who is voice one! There are two of us here! Three voices of Vincent!_

_Well, I prefer to think I'm a beautiful wom-_

_Enough! Enough voicing!_

Vincent opened his eyes as he stood up slowly, only Chrom was still fighting Marth.

Vincent began to walk over to the other Shepherds, ready to regroup and check if everyone was ok. He then tripped over a corpse.

_Not my day._

_Tell me about it, darling._

"An excellent match! I shall indeed provide Ylisse with Feroxi soldiers!" Flavia rejoiced after witnessing Chrom strike down Marth. To say she was happy was an understatement.

"We are in your debt East-Khan," Chrom replied thankfully.

"Tonight is a night of celebration! Come! Let us feast!" Flavia cried as she left, not being able to stop a slight skip in her step.

A large man entered the scene and sighed, "Give Flavia an excuse and she'll party 'til dawn." He remarked bitterly.

"Sorry, have we met?" Chrom questioned, slightly shirking away from the huge brute.

"I'm Basilio, the West-Khan you so rudely removed from power!" he said annoyed.

"And what do we owe the pleasure of your presence, oh mighty khan?" Vincent said, fighting away a grin.

The big man sighed, "I came here to give you a present, Lon'qu!"

At the sound of his name being called, a tall Feroxian swordsman, a myrmidon, walked forward. He was silent and looked like he'd be the type of person who was waiting for you to fall asleep so he could murder you in the night.

"This is my former champion, Lon'qu. I figured you could make use of him in the army you're gathering," Basilio rumbled, trying to sound like he was anooyed, but the ghost of a smile creeped up on his face.

The myrmidon said nothing, but nodded his consent.

_He certainly doesn't say much, hang on a second, did he just say 'back woman!' to Lissa?_

"He's certainly not one for the ladies!" Basilio gave a hearty laugh at Lon'qu's distress.

_Oh, he'll be fun to joke._

"Lon'qu, no objections?" Chrom asked, eager to see if he could get a read on this guy.

"You give orders, I stab people. Plain and simple."

_I like him already._

Chrom, Lissa and Frederick went to meet with the Exalt. It had been several days since the battle at the arena. Vincent had chosen to sit back from a meeting with the Exalt.

He sat in the Shepherd's Garrison. Alone. All the other Shepherds were out doing something or other, Vincent really didn't care.

"Who're you?" a voice asked.

Vincent jumped up from his sitting position. He wildly turned around looking for who said that. Then he looked downward slightly, a kid, or a small man stood before him.

"I'm Vincent…and you?" Vincent said, flustered.

"I'm Ricken, one of the mages of the Shepherds. Are you the new Shepherd I heard Chrom talking about?" He asked excitedly, glad to meet another magic user.

"Probably, it seems like Chrom to do that. So what're you doing here kid?" Vincent asked, regaining his composure.

At Vincent's words, Ricken's face soured as he shouted at him, "I am not a kid!" Ricken said furiously.

"You're shorter than me, look younger and don't have long hair. Looks like you're a kid to me." Vincent said bluntly, enjoying making this kid angry.

"I-" Ricken was cut off by Chrom entering the garrison.

"Vincent, we're leaving within the hour," Chrom told Vincent.

"I'm packed and ready to go at a moment's notice, captain!" Ricken said hopefully, as if he knew what was coming.

"You're too young Ricken, I would rather have you stay here and protect the garrison with your magic," Chrom said carefully, turning to Vincent. "Vincent, I'll expect you in the courtyard in ten minutes." Chrom departed without another word.

"So kid…what do you ricken, I mean, _reckon_?"

_Cha cha!_

"What do you mean?" he said dejectedly, accepting his fate already.

"About Chrom's orders," Vincent eyed the kid, hoping he would get the hint.

"I…I can't do anything about them, he's the captain. His word is law," Ricken moaned.

"Let me leave you with these few pieces of advice then. One, laws are meant to be broken. Two, risks are risky, and risky equals fun. Three, how will you prove yourself if you merely guard a garrison all day?" Vincent began to walk away with a small smile.

Ricken stood still for a moment, thinking. Then a maniacal glint appeared in his eye.

* * *

**Author Note: Yay! Another down! Now Ricken is here! He'll be a bigger character, as the first of Vincent's buds. Now I have to get relationship building! …Fun.**

**_Beta: I hate Ricken. I have never used him, and I never will… In fact… In my story… Cue maniacal laughter! :D_**

**Well, my beta friend, neither did I**

**That part I slipped in about Anna was foreshadowing, but I got bored with surprises and just listed the pairings at the summary thing on .**

**Sorry if Ricken was OOC, I have no wifi, so it won't happen again! And I enjoyed that Ricken pun, please tell me if you come up with any character puns!**

**PM me your pairing lists! The sooner you do, the more of a chance you have of a pairing you wish for. I have two lists so far! I need more!**

**Lateness is my fault. I've had band practice this whole week. On wendsday I was about to start writing, then I was, 'Oh fuck, I have band'**

**Moar sidenotes, very happy week! TS hit 5000 views, PoS hit 1000 and this one hit 1000! Thank you all!**

**"Never forget that heavy feeling. That feeling is the weight of all the lives that sword has taken. Those who properly swing a sword must always be prepared to carry the weight of the lives they are taking. Those who forget that become nothing more that ordinary murderers..."**

**-Lord Sigurd, FE4 Manga**


	6. On Wings of Glory We will Carry On

Disclaimer: Tralalala….

* * *

Chapter 6

On Wings of Glory We will Carry On

_God damn. We get back from Ferox, I'm talking to Kid and now I have to, no we, have to go save the creepy woman who counts hair on her head._

It was the border of Plegia and Ylisse. After a very rushed march they had arrived. This 'Mad King' had captured Miss gray hair lady according to what Chrom had told Vincent.

_Bah, Mad King. He can't be more mad than I am._

_Though he probably is mate._

_Quiet you._

So Chrom, the Exalt and Lissa all went to negotiate with the Mad King. And guess who gets to rescue Miss Noble Princess? That's right, Vincent is on the case!

Vincent crept through the bushes as quietly as he could. They were very dry dusty ones, making it all the more difficult.

_Fun times, let's see what I'm up against._

_Gods dammit._

Before him were many Plegian soldiers. And right in the middle was Miss Noble Princess, Maribelle.

* * *

_Chrom, this was a bad plan._

"_So Vincent, do you have a plan for rescuing Maribelle?" Chrom asked at the war council meeting._

"_Now Chrom, surely you know that I don't have a plan. My plan is to never have a plan because I have a thing that is like a plan, but better 'cause it's a thing," Vincent said in his usual quick manner._

_All around the table covered with maps inside the large tent, everyone went quiet._

_Then Chrom broke the silence, "That's…contradictory. You can't say your plan is to not have a plan."_

_Vincent slowly turned to look at Chrom and he slowly said, "…Fuck you Chrom. I suppose you have a better idea?"_

"_Given that you haven't expressed a plan makes me assume any plan is better than no plan," Chrom said, eyebrows raised._

"_Fuck you Chrom, fuck you."_

* * *

_It's pretty amazing you didn't get beheaded for that._

_Shut it voice in my head who really is myself talking to myself._

Vincent crouched lower to the ground and kept moving. He had to go slowly so as to not brush the bushes. Evil dry deserty bushes.

_Alright, just sneak to the back, mages there, easiest spot to infiltrate. Go on with the plan. And never let Chrom come up with plans again, it's your job._

Vincent crawled to get a good view of the back.

_All set, no better time than the present! And here I go-…wait, the hell?_

Kid, no… Ricken ran up into the Plegian group, shot off a few wind spells and grabbed Maribelle by the hand and ran off with her.

_. . ._

_He fucking just runs up, grabs the damsel in distress and gets away. Meanwhile I'm crawling through bushes trying not to be seen! Gods dammit! And now they've spotted me…oh shit._

He must have been standing in a visible place because the woman on the black Pegasus flew over, swooped down and grabbed him by the collar of his magnificent purple coat.

"My my, what have we here? Another Ylissean spy to torture?" the woman said in an evil sweet voice.

Vincent did his best to be calm, "My dear lady, I apologize sincerely, but I shall have to refuse your offer. My timetable has many things that place above being tortured, but maybe we can get together and find a time that fits into both our schedules?"

The woman shook Vincent in fury and muttered in a deathly voice, "Are you mocking me?"

"Oh most definitely."

She dropped Vincent to the ground. Vincent felt the familiar tension of magic around him. "Ah shit!" He jumped up and readied a spell for the response. A bolt of thunder was flung at him, he raised his fire shield and blocked it.

"Oh, it is on!" Vincent screamed.

He had been practicing and had gotten a few basics from Miriel, though her big words were scary. Like the fact that once you obtain a certain level of control, you only need to shout a key word from the spell for it to work. Vincent was at that stage with all his current spells, but not quite at the one where he could will magic to do as he pleased.

"Fire!" A fireball shot towards the witch lady. She dodged, but that was part of the plan. Vincent conjured a wall of flame that she crashed into.

"Damn you!" She began sending more thunder bolts at him. Some he dodged, some he blocked and some hit him. He even had to smother a fire that had appeared on his cloak at one time.

Miriel had also said something else. That you could _invent spells._ He had tried to do it once and never tested it. Well, not in battle at least.

_No better time than the present, where is an opening!?_

The witch lady never seemed to run out of magic, Vincent's was running low, he had to finish it quick. Another fire wall shield to block the lightning.

_Shit! That hurt!_

His shield was broken. The bolt of thunder hit him in the shoulder. He should have seen that coming.

"Had enough yet?" the witch lady said with a satisfied smile.

"Like hell! Huzzah!" And that was the word he chose to be the trigger word. Three fire balls shot out from his hand and exploded, causing a ton of smoke.

_Run like hell time!_

He began to run as fast as he could while the witch lady was engulfed in smoke. He saw Chrom and the rest of the Shepherds at the base of the cliff fighting.

And the Plegian troops were right on his tail.

_I hope this works!_

He shot a fireball near Chrom's forces to get their attention. Then he jumped off the cliff.

The wind whipped through his hair as he fell. If Sumia didn't get what he was trying to say, bye-bye Vincent.

_That ground is getting too close for comfort!_

Suddenly he hit something hard at a high speed. A Pegasus!

_Haha! Take that assholes!_

"That wasn't very smart Vincent!" Sumia said worriedly.

Vincent laughed while trying to catch his breath, a bad combo. "But it worked didn't it?" he said gasping for air amidst his laughter.

Vincent looked to see Chrom and the Shepherds driving off the Plegians. Kid and Maribelle were there too. "I'd say we did a fine job!"

"You didn't do anything though!" Sumia called back to him over the raging sounds of battle and wind.

"That's all Chrom's fault!" Vincent insisted as they touched down to the ground.

As he got off, Sumia sighed and took off again. Vincent made his way slowly over to Chrom.

_Am I going to so tell him how fucked up his plans are!_

* * *

**Author Note: I didn't know what to do with this chpt. But the ones all after this I'll figure something out! Next chpt is the sidequests all in one! I'm cutting one of them, but be ready for Donny and the Anna chpts! Huzzah!**

**May I have your attention! Recently I have found probably the best, no, not probably, THE BEST fic I have ever read. It's called A Debt of Honor. It's a tactician story, but this isn't your usual honorable/don't do underhanded things/bullshit tactician. No, this one plays to win. And it isn't a happy medieval fantasy like mine above and most others here, it's legitimately realistic. And it has two sequel fics. So if you're an FE fan, and you are a member of this site, you NEED to read them. I almost cried during one of the parts. And I never cry. The writer is Voltaire22. So go check it out! Now.**

**IMPORTANT! This chpt and next are the last call for pairing lists. I have two, but I'd like more!**

**Alrighty! I'm off on vacation, so replies to reviews will take longer than usual! **

**"A nation can survive its fools, and even the ambitious. But it cannot survive treason from within. An enemy at the gates is less formidable, for he is known and carries his banner openly. But the traitor moves amongst those within the gate freely, his sly whispers rustling through all the alleys, heard in the very halls of government itself. For the traitor appears not a traitor; he speaks in accents familiar to his victims, and he wears their face and their arguments, he appeals to the baseness that lies deep in the hearts of all men. He rots the soul of a nation, he works secretly and unknown in the night to undermine the pillars of the city, he infects the body politic so that it can no longer resist. A murderer is less to fear. The traitor is the plague."**

**-Voltaire22 (Did I convince you yet? If you want a deeper explanation why you should read this, PM me)**


	7. Strong is an Army Side by Side

Disclaimer: … (I have just quoted a famous man here named Jaffar. Bow down to him)

* * *

Chapter 7

Strong is an Army Side by Side

-A Pointless Side Job-

_Sigh, damn him for his righteousness._

Chrom had elected to go out of their way to save a village from bandits. Very time consuming. Non practical. Synonyms for bad.

_I never swore allegiance to him…but what is it worth if only I leave? Gah! I hate noble nobles!_

Small town. Few bandits. Quick work. Boring!

Vincent pulled out his newly acquired Elfire tome. Although it wasn't shiny, it was still very powerful.

_Focus Vincent._

Chrom had gone with Sully to find out if the bandits were going to flee with the Shepherds declaring themselves.

_Is there something going on between those two? …Fuck it. Honestly, I don't care. Makes me feel lonely._

_Stop that blasphemy! A tactician can't get close to any soldiers. we can die any given day._

_Depressing but logical outlook. As usual._

_C'mon! Deal with it!_

_Dammit! Three voices again._

_Hang on…let me try this!_

_Voice two: What did you do?_

_Voice three: I feel different._

_Voice one: Now we can tell who's talking when all three of us are talking…thinking_

_Voice two: Who in their right mind has three inner voices?_

_Voice three: An insane lunatic_

_Voice two: Insane people aren't in their right mind._

_Voice one: You do realize you just insulted yourself?_

Vincent wrenched himself out of what undoubtedly an interesting debate. It was battle time.

* * *

Twenty minutes later…

"That had to be the easiest fight yet Chrom. They were pathetic!" Vincent sated with affirmation. Chrom nodded with a small smile and went his own way in their campsite.

_Tralalala…!_

Vincent walked to his tent. And found Ricken standing outside.

Vincent stood there thinking of any logical conclusion Ricken was there. He came up with none.

"Hey! Vincent, can I ask you a question?" Ricken asked.

"You just did," Vincent said mechanically.

"Wait, what?"

"Another question. Hurry it, I don't have all day," Vincent smirked to show he was joking.

Ricken took a short breath, "I was wondering if you could teach me about magic?"

…_The hell? Doesn't he know _I _know nothing about magic?_

"Sorry Kid, I don't know enough. You know more than me," Vincent said dismissively.

"But you're so _powerful!_ I mean, I saw what you did while I rescued Maribelle. That was fancy!" Ricken said eagerly.

"…Really? I had no idea what I was doing that time. Improvising is the best way to win."

Ricken was determined to get something from this discussion, "But surely you have some advice?"

Vincent laughed, "All I got is kill or be killed. That's the only advice that's truly worth a damn on the battlefield."

Ricken seemed downcast, "How…how do you manage to live with yourself after killing so many people?"

Vincent eyed Kid, "I am not the one you want to give you lessons on morality. Ask Maribelle or someone." He almost said Miss Noble Princess. He had to watch himself.

Kid muttered something and blushed faintly. That was not missed by Vincent, "That's an order."

Kid left, whether he was excited to talk to the woman he had eyes on or hating Vincent for making him do this. Didn't matter. Didn't care.

* * *

-A not quite so Pointless Side Job-

_Gods Chrom! Can't we stay on track for more than a few days?_

They were going to save yet another village. Huzzah…

_If Ylisse is destroyed by Plegians, Chrom is so getting the blame!_

And it was snowy here. Snow equals evil. Evil equals bad. Bad equals not nice. Not nice equals bandits. Bandits equal gold. Snow equals gold.

_Amazing logic displayed._

Vincent was warming himself with a fireball and moving with Kid and Maribelle to the village to protect it. Vincent purposely brought along those two so they could, ah…get to know each other better.

At first he followed the conversation. But then it turned to tea and he promptly ignored it.

_Ugh, the things I do for Kid_

_This is the only thing you've done for Kid_

They reached the village. And was Vincent surprised. Perhaps fate would be kind to him after all!

The red haired merchant who was at Ferox was protecting the village, sword in hand.

_Looks like I'll get to talk to the pretty merchant after all! Huzzah!_

Vincent and co. walked over to the merchant. "You two, pair up and stick together when fighting," he ordered.

He turned and faced the red haired lady, "Why hello miss, a pleasure it is to be in your company."

She giggled. And a bandit interrupted the conversation. Vincent torched him with a fireball.

_Back to important things._

"Would you grace me with your name? Or better yet your company?" Vincent said smiling.

"That depends, will you pay for it?" she said smiling as well.

"Hey! You two! Stop flirting and get back to work!" Maribelle shouted and then went back to flirting with Ricken.

"Oi! I haven't even gotten her name yet!"

"It's Anna. I'll give you that one free of charge," Anna said playfully.

Vincent turned away from Maribelle, "Are you saying you would have charged me gold for that?"

"Of course! Nothing is free in life."

"…I seriously doubt that. What about a hello? That's free," Vincent said.

"Mmm, maybe," she winked playfully.

Bandits arrived. He, Anna and the rest of the co. defeated them.

They finished up quite smoothly, Chrom went to see if the villagers were okay. Vincent stayed behind to say good bye to Anna.

"Have fun selling and making money. Don't know what you'll use it all for, but have fun anyway," Vincent said, sorry to see her go.

"Selling things IS fun. So is gold. Take care!...of your money," she called back.

He watched as she vanished on the horizon.

_What an entertaining person to talk to._

* * *

-A Useful Job-

"Hello handsome, am I being rescued?" Anna said to Vincent as he rushed in to aid her from the bandit onslaught.

"Rescued again it seems," Vincent said out of breath.

"Again? I'm pretty sure this is our first time meeting," Anna said positively.

"Huh?" Vincent said, "But I was speaking to you not two days ago in a similar situation! How do you not remember me?"

"Oh! You must have met one of my sisters! That makes sense, the family resemblance is very strong,"

"…Strong? You're identical?"

"Yep!"

"Family gatherings must be terrible, or really fun," Vincent began to grin.

The battle was wrapped up quickly. And it seemed like it was time to say good bye to yet another beautiful red haired merchant.

"So you're going then?" Vincent said keeping his disappointment out of his voice.

"Things to sell, gold to earn. I'm sure you understand," Anna said cheerfully.

_I have an ideaaaaaaa!_

"You could come with us, we're fighting a war. War is a merchant's delight, yes?" Vincent played his best card in this figurative game.

Anna stopped moving. He could swear he saw gold coins in her eyes.

"Sign me up!" she said, "Wanna give me a tour of the place?"

"My dear, it would be my utmost pleasure…"

* * *

**Author Notes: Its relationship building time! Yippee! Huzzah!**

**Yes, Vincent used Sain's lines back there. Sain is a genius with women, so it only makes sense.**

**Beat FE4! Now onto 12! Huzzah!**

**Alrighty, school starts tomorrow. Fun…NOT! Anyway, update schedule could get skewed randomly. Be patient, I'll get up a chpt a week at least. Sanity should finish by the end of the year, if not then, my birthday, which is in January.**

**Last, this was not betad, my beta reader is DWCS (Dealing With College Shit) so I felt no need to trouble her with my trivial problems. Hope you all laughed at my voices, more of them next chpt!**

"**Now! This is it! Now is the time to choose! Die and be free of pain, or live and fight your sorrow! Now is the time to shape your stories! Your fate is in your hands!"**

**-Auron, FFX**


	8. A Reason to Survive

Disclaimer:

**Whenever Vincent begins to ramble, he speaks at twice the length a normal person would talk, and cue the music I Am The Doctor (If you don't know what that sounds like search ****Doctor Who 11****th**** doctor I am the doctor****)**

* * *

Chapter 8

A Reason to Survive

_The world around Vincent burned._

_The heat was intense, no being could survive it._

_Good thing it was a dream._

_Maybe._

_Vincent looked up from his position on the ground. He still lay as if he were in bed. But he wasn't in bed. He was on a plain of dirt. The grass had long burnt off from the heat._

"_Get up kid, conversations need to be had," a familiar voice said. The voice pulled Vincent up to his feet._

_Vincent was face to face with himself, though slightly older and more worn. He had a scar tracing from his lower chin down his neck and it probably extended further._

"_The hell is going on?" Vincent asked in his vincenty manner._

"_It's obvious isn't it? I'm telepathically speaking to you from the future. So really, I'm talking to myself. But the voices in our head do that plenty. C'mon now, times awastin'!" the other Vincent said._

_Vincent hastened to follow. Anything weird that happened he had to involve himself in somehow. _

_The Vincent doppelganger led him to a clearing of the flames. And there sat another Vincent. _

Confusing enough already.

"_Ah, you found him, good job Two," the even older Vincent said. "Before we start talking, introductions. I'm number three, you're number one, and he's number two," pointing to the Vincents in turn._

"_So One, you're probably wondering what Chrom slipped in your drink before you fell asleep right?" Two said with a grin._

"_But of course!" Vincent said calmly, but not really that calm because he was talking to himself. Plural._

"_Well, we're here to talk about shit that's going to go down. And through the means of time travel and telepathy, we can. Time travel is so fun, it's so wibbley. Fun, now where was I? Ah yes, we're also you from the future. I'm two years in your future or so. Two and a few months. That's my future over there," Two pointed at the older Vincent sitting on the ground. "He's like, five years into the future, he won't give me specifics since it could screw up time. Big time, screw up of time."_

_The original Vincent looked at Two blankly, "Well…you're definitely me. That's for sure."_

"_Lovely," Three said. "This will be the most confused you ever feel in your life. Well…not yet. When you get to be Two, then it gets confusing. So get ready."_

_The original Vincent sighed, "So what do you need me for then?"_

_Two spoke up, "We don't really need you, Three needs me. You're just here because I was in your place a few years ago. Time travel is a bitch, and this won't be the last of it. So, I'll keep it short, when the invasion comes, go to the ruins second. Get friendly with Anna and Kid. Watch out for the bastard who-"_

"_Stop," Three commanded. "He can't know who betrays him."_

_Two scowled. Three continued, "You'll understand it all in due time. Go back to your world of reality." Three waved his hand and Vincent began to black out. He fought for consciousness for a long enough time to hear, "Four is on his way. Dark times are coming for the both of us Two…"_

* * *

Vincent woke up. "Gah! Weird evil dreams! I'm still here though…in castle Ylisse. Or whatever the hell it's called. How in seven hells did that even work? Dreams are fun, but time travel? That's also fun, even more so than dreams. Dreams of time travel with the apocalypse in the background…now I just need a fierce battle and it'll be complete!"

"Do you talk to yourself often?" a voice asked slyly.

"Yes, it helps me think. And since no one else is here it often gives me an ear ache. Care to join my rambles?" Vincent turned to see Anna standing in his open door way.

Get friendly with Anna…

_Well Two, you sometimes might actually have good advice._

"I was sent to get you. Plegian assassins have broken in."

"Shit. Let's go!" Vincent grabbed his Elfire tome and ran out of the door and took a left.

"You're going the wrong way!" Anna called. Vincent quickly turned a half circle and began to run the other way. "Do you have a plan?" she asked.

"No."

"Will you have a plan?"

"No."

"Do you need a plan?"

"No. I have a thing that's like a plan. But better 'cause it's a thing. Now let's go do what I do best!"

"Which is…?"

"Take risks and kick ass."

* * *

Vincent and Anna cut their way through the countless Plegian assassins. Now cut is an expression. Vincent burned his way through. To put it simply, they killed many people.

"So Anna, scam any good people lately?" Vincent called out amidst the fighting.

"It isn't scamming! It's productive merchanting!" she yelled back while parting a man from his head.

"That's not even a word! My dear lady, you shouldn't make up words! It is unbecoming!" Vincent torched an archer that was aiming at Anna.

"You make up words all the time from what I hear! There are many tales among the Shepherds of your insanity!" Anna ducked out of an axe's way and the holder was killed by Vincent.

"Insanity!? I assure you, I am not insane…yet. I just am different! In a good way," Vincent pressed his back up against Anna's. They were surrounded.

"I'm open for bets if we make it out of here! If we make it out, you owe me a hundred gold!" Anna shouted.

"And if we don't? We'll be dead! So you owe me dinner before I go to hell!" Vincent yelled out, killing another assassin.

"Dinner? And you'll be paying right?" Anna said, her concern was evident.

"If my lady insists, then I must obey!" Vincent jumped out of their back to back position. He torched several soldiers. And then several more. He became so tired that he was unable to continue his conversation with Anna.

And then an orange haired thief killed several more.

_That came completely out of nowhere._

"C'mon lovebirds, we got work to do," the thief said, since he had killed the remaining troops.

"Lovebirds? I'm not even getting to go to dinner with her!" Vincent said in mock outrage.

"Well, you can use that gold you owe me on dinner if you must," Anna said playfully. She walked past both of them. They both hurried to keep up.

* * *

**Author Note: Huzzah! Support C! Somewhere in there at least. Now c'mon, you didn't think I'd keep the NORMAL Robin's supports? Those are nowhere near exciting enough for Vincent.**

**And that whole dreamy shit? Two purposes, ONE! …Can't tell you that, spoilers. And TWO! To allude towards a SEQUEL FIC! Note those caps. It's unsure, but it'll probably happen. And it's on my poll page. Correction, it'll happen. The plot bunny visited today, and I have a plot! And a plot twist! Bwahaha, you'll hate me for it when I get there.**

**School is shitty! I know I have no reason to complain, not being in college, but I'm an ignorant guy, so I will scream SHIT!**

**Okay, enough of that! See you next time. This was not betad…is that a word?**

"**When life gives you lemons, don't make lemonade! Make life take the lemons back!"**

**-Unknown, found this on someone's fanfiction profile page. Forgot the name of the guy. Whoopsies.**


	9. One Dream in All of Us still Shining

Disclaimer: I do not own FE13. …What? I can be normal _sometimes_.

**As to where Vincent gets his books, that's a secret. Which is code for I didn't think it through enough. Irrelevant detail!**

* * *

Chapter 9

One Dream in All of Us still Shining

_That dinner was nice…even if it came out of my own pocket. At least Anna didn't eat much._

Vincent stood in his tent that same night he got back from his dinner with Anna. There was a war brewing and he had no time to sleep.

Thankfully, there was this leaf from the southern isles that could keep you awake for hours when you ate it. Vincent had purchased some of the leaves in the last town. And he was pleased with the outcome.

So for the past three nights he hadn't slept. At all. He poured over the history texts in his tent. The histories about tacticians and wars. Such as _The Conquest of Bern_ or _An Account of the Final Holy War. _He currently was immersed in the second of those two. He had his eyes so fixed to the pages that he didn't hear someone call out his name and look into his tent. He was at the exciting part, The Tragedy of Barhara. He had no time for-

"Vincent?" a voice softly called as the person in question poked their head in. Anna had been about to retire for the night, when she saw Vincent's tent all lit up.

Vincent didn't react. He kept reading. The leaves he was taking dulled the senses to an extent. Minor side effect. Irrelevant.

"Vincent?" the voice was louder this time.

"_Vincent?"_ he finally noticed the interruption.

"Ah! Anna! What are you doing here?" Vincent said surprised.

* * *

Anna looked into the tent, eyebrows raised. It was total disarray. Nothing like her shop. The books were scattered everywhere. A stack held up his lantern, another seemed to serve as his pillow.

_This…is kinda pathetic. Think of all the gold laying around here! These are valuable tomes!_

She called his name three times. On the third time she finally got his attention. He looked up tiredly, "Ah! Anna! What are you doing here?"

"I saw the light on in your tent. I just came to say goodnight. I never thought you were reading all of this…" she stared off, mentally calculating the amount of money she could make off it all.

"Ah yes, with the upcoming battles, I've been preparing as much as I can so next time I'll have a good plan. I don't need to sleep, this is more important," saying the last phrase more to himself than to Anna.

"What do you mean you don't need sleep? If you don't sleep, you miss golden opportunities in the morning!" Anna said puzzled.

Vincent was about to respond, but he grinned and said, "Punny."

"Huh?" Anna said puzzled once more.

"You said golden opportunity, and you were talking about gold. Haha…" Vincent reached over to his 'desk' (Comprised of several tomes stacked up) and grabbed a leaf of the table. And to Anna's surprise and realization, he put it in his mouth and ate it.

"Is that…one of those leaves from the southern isles? I sold those once…they have terrible side effects. Tell me that isn't one," Anna said slowly.

Vincent blinked a few times and said, "…It…is one."

Anna grabbed the case that held them away from him. She wouldn't let her new found friend drug himself! And then she wacked him with a book. "Ah! What was that for!" Vincent said angrily.

"You idiot! Yes, these let you stay awake for long periods of time, but do you know what they do to you?" Anna said very angry.

"Heh…heh…no," Vincent mumbled. He looked like he wanted to back away from the very angry Anna.

"They can cause severe damage to your senses! You might go blind, or deaf! Or not be able to feel, or taste or smell. And in some cases, it's toxic and can kill you! I'm confiscating these and selling them!" Anna said in that way women do that means 'if you argue, you're dead.'

Vincent sighed, seeming to know he couldn't win. He got up and moved to his cot. His head rested on a stack of three tomes and his feet were propped up on a few as well.

"You really need to get rid of some of these books Vincent…" Anna trailed off.

"You could sell some if you like. With my permission of course. Some I don't need. Like this one," he pulled out the top one that his head was one. He tossed it to Anna. She looked at the title, _A Plainswoman's Quest._ It had a green haired woman on the front holding a sword. "That one is about a girl trying to reclaim a throne. But most of it is fighting bandits and is useless to me."

"Do I get anything out of the deal?" Anna said right away. Cut to the chase.

"Besides spending time with me?" Vincent said innocently. "You can have all the profits, as long as I get discounts at your store."

Anna did some quick calculations. She would ultimately make a huge profit on the deal. "Deal!" she said ecstatically and held out her had for Vincent to shake. Vincent shook it and grinned.

Vincent jumped up and startled Anna. "So let's get started, shall we?"

"Already?" Anna said surprised.

"Of course! Don't want to waste the morning of golden opportunities!" Vincent exclaimed as he moved about his collection.

Anna giggled. Maybe this would be more enjoyable than she thought…

* * *

Vincent had needed sleep. Thank the gods for Anna's insistence. Although her falling asleep in his tent was…unexpected. But it was late! They both fell asleep at the same time! He didn't do anything!

Thankfully she was able to escape before others found out.

_But on to not as important things that are important on the grand scheme of things but not on a personal level because an attractive woman is actually giving you the time of day, lucky bastard some people would kill you for your spot in that so watch your back._

…_Calm down voice number two._

But they were under attack now. Fun times. Vincent's job was to go kill the generic enemy commander. His team of operatives were Kid, Anna, and the new orange thief Gaius, who insisted on calling Vincent 'Vinnie.'

They snuck around the fighting to the best of their ability. Anna's sleep staff helped tremendously. She had _so many _things in her shop! And even more with all his books. Whenever someone caught site of them, she would use her staff on them. And then Gaius, Kid or Vincent would kill them.

Gaius was a strange fellow. He loved sweets, never did his laundry (to Vincent's knowledge) and talked to strange townspeople. Shifty townspeople. Irrelevant.

After many fireballs, Vincent asked Kid, "So Kid, how're you and Maribelle doing?"

Kid's face went red, "I-I don't know what you mean-"

"Oh yes you do Kid. We all see you two brewing tea and talking closely. So spill it, what's going on between you two?" Vincent grinned. Battles were the best times to have conversations.

"I…er…" Kid was saved from answering due to a large brigand leaping towards them. Kid killed him with a thunderbolt.

And to further interrupt the conversation, they spotted the big bad boss.

_Ooo! Alliteration! Say that three times fast!_

"Alright, plan…Kid and I will give Gaius cover fire and Anna will put the big bad boss to sleep. Gaius, you will run up there, being so fast and kill the big bad boss. Any questions on the plan: Big Bad Boss Battle?"

"Aren't you curious how they found our army Vinnie?" Gaius asked.

"Curiosity killed the cat Gaius," Vincent shot back.

"Cats have nine lives Vinnie," Gaius smirked.

"Touché Gaius. But I don't care. Our job is to kill people. So let's do that! Time for shenanigans! Fun word shenanigans…" Vincent prepared his fire. Kid prepared his lightning. And Anna began concentrating on putting the big bad boss to sleep. She succeeded quite easily. Anna had great skill with a staff.

The commander fell over suddenly, causing his guards to become confused. Kid and Vincent shot their respective magic at the confused guards. And Gaius ran in between them, and stabbed the leader in the heart. A perfect shot through the heart.

The rest of the guards were quickly obliterated by Vincent and Kid.

The small team celebrated, not knowing the family troubles Chrom, Lissa and her worshipness The Exalt were going through in a stubborn argument.

* * *

**Author Note: In my mind, this chpt was going to be quite different. It involved Vincent jumping off a cliff onto a wyvern to save the exalt. But that was…extreme.**

**Are the chpt titles still creative? They are all still the lyrics of Dragonforce songs.**

**And Support Level B reached!**

**Alright, story time. So I found a Gary Stu test online. Naturally, I filled it out for both Cormag and Vincent. 1-20 was not Stu, 21-40 was Stu and 40+ was a lost cause. Vincent got a 19, Cormag got a 66. I think I've gotten better. But the whole point of this was, I need to know how I'm doing. I want each and every one of you to give me your most honest opinion of how I'm doing and what I can to better. If you say tactics, I will PM you with a 'Well, duh!' So please do that, it will mean a lot. Next chpt and the ones that follow I am ninety percent sure are better**

"**I'm the Doctor. I'm a Time Lord. I'm from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous. I'm nine hundred and three years old. And I'm the man that's going to save your lives and all six billion people on the planet below. You got a problem with that?"**

**-The Doctor (Tenth)**

**Well there you go, my beta reading friend**


	10. You'll Fight on 'til the End

Disclaimer: Double digits! Oh, I don't own FE, except the copies I do own…that feels contradictory

**Author Note: Hello! It has come to my realization during math class today that my action scenes have been getting shitty. Well, that first chpt was good. But I shall try this one! But now we're at large scale battles! Like, troop count in the thousands! Now those are exciting!**

* * *

Chapter 10

You'll Fight on 'til the End

_Well. It seems we have a problem._

A desert. An evil problem. Very much evil. Like the Plegians.

"Well, this is peachy," Vincent muttered.

Vincent tossed the peach he was carrying up into the air and caught it. The heat was bad for the small amount of fruit they had on hand. So Vincent stole a peach. But he preferred 'borrowed' or 'commandeered.'

_I commandeered a peach…that's just peachy. Pun!_

The desert was a desolate wasteland with few villages. And the villages that were there were small and isolated by the sandy dunes. The massive sandy dunes.

_Hark! What's that in the distance? …Aw, SHIT!_

He could see flags. Plegian troops. Vincent turned and made eye contact with Chrom. He was puzzled at Vincent's serious expression. Then he saw the army. And then he got serious.

"Alrighty Chrom, this time, I have a plan!" Vincent said triumphantly. "And maybe it'll even work!"

Chrom didn't look very happy at that thought. But Vincent quickly told him his plan. By the end Chrom was slightly smiling, "That might even work Vincent."

* * *

Anna stood near the front of the crowd with the rest of the Shepherds. She saw Vincent walk to address the troops. From what he had told her and what Ricken had said, Vincent never had commanded the previous small battles. And this was his first. Maybe all the reading he did would pay off…

"Hello Ylisseans and Feroxi! You're probably wondering who I am. I am the tactician!" The crowd murmured. Anna couldn't blame them, this was a man who had only been seen fighting, not commanding. "And you probably are thinking, 'who the hell is this guy to command us?' So, introductions, I'm Vincent! And you are to follow my orders today, from here to the end. Now I could go on about heroics and that stuff, but we kinda need to get into position. So, I need you to get into groups.

"Archers and mages, I need you to spread evenly across those two large dunes," he pointed to two dunes that formed an opening between them. "You are to emerge and engage the enemy at my signal. Knights and cavaliers and other infantry, remain back here with me. Healers, physic staves at the ready. Shepherds and Lord Chrom, with me. Move!"

_He's putting on a lot of bravado for this first plan of his. He's banking on a payout. Metaphorically speaking._

Soldiers began milling about getting to their respective places. The Shepherds, as directed, remained behind. "Alright, we're the bait. Chrom, sorry, but you're the big bait. Kid, can you magnify voices with magic?" Ricken nodded. "Alright, quick teach me. Chrom, you're going to say something badass and challenging so we lure them to us. The rest of our army that's here and not engaged elsewhere is hidden well. They'll think we're very stupid. They may think it's a trap, but they won't resist a chance at Chrom. So they're lured here, archers and mages begin officer hunting. When they're in disarray, the rest of our force charges. Now, questions?" Vincent asked quickly.

_I wasn't expecting something so elaborate. He's good, and not just at helping me in my shop._

Vincent had been helping her in the shop. He claimed he needed organizational skills. And Anna couldn't disagree.

The rest of the Shepherds seemed just as stunned at Vincent's plan. None of them expected him to be so…smart.

It would be only a matter of time to see if it worked…

* * *

Vincent casted the voice amplifying spell. Kid was a good teacher for being so young. It was just a variation of a wind spell, meant to carry the voice across great distance.

He nodded to Chrom to indicate he was ready. The most intimidating of the Shepherds stood up front by Chrom. They all gazed at the rapidly approaching Plegian army. Being used to the sand, they traveled quickly. Chrom took a deep breath and began his challenge, "Plegian curs! The Shepherds stand before you today to put you in your place! Come! Are you brave enough to face the might of me, Prince Chrom? Or are you too cowardly to fight me? Maybe my father was right, you are all cowardly bastards!" Vincent nodded, that had done it. Vincent had a clear view of the commander, and he was swelling with rage.

The enemy leader began barking orders to his flag bearers, who communicated the orders the rest of the army. And then came the charge.

It was disorganized to say the least. Well, it was orderly to an extent. They still ran in a formation, but it was shaky. They still quickly obeyed orders, but not as quickly as they should. Perfect.

Vincent let them get close enough, and signaled the Shepherd's retreat. They had stood still long enough for most thoughts of a trap to leave the commander's mind. Hopefully. But the Shepherds ran regardless, or they'd die. Vincent, Chrom and the others reached the point where they turned around and drew their weapons. Vincent had drilled it into each and every one of them not to take a useful stance, but an intimidating one. Vincent watched with grim humor as the infuriated Plegians ran towards their deaths.

_Almost there…now!_

Vincent sent a fireball into the sky. The Plegians were in position. Now was time to lay down the cards. The archers and mages sprung up from the sand they had partially buried themselves in. and they began the killing.

"_Shoot for the officers! When an officer falls, it's one less person for the scared to look up to. They're the silly people with the funny hats or clothes. You can't miss them! Aim only for the officers!" _Vincent had yelled only an hour before.

The Plegians were caught unaware. And the mages and archers were doing a fairly good job at their assignment. Vincent could have hoped for better, but he had what he had. He fired up his second signal. The Shepherds were about to begin to enter the fray, and they would die if they did that.

Only moments later, the Pegasus knights of Ylisse began their assent. The few hundred Pegasus knights flew gracefully over the battle. And struck! Some had attacked Plegian wyvern riders the archers and mages missed, but the majority attacked to the ground troops. And for Vincent's coup de grâce, shot the third signal into the air. The rest of the soldiers would take time to get there, and he wanted them there before they were all murdered. And at last, Vincent entered battle.

He stayed with the Shepherds, who mainly guarded Chrom and played defense. The mages and archers had begun killing mercilessly in the Plegian mob, taking care not to kill their own, though regretfully, it still happened. But this was war, not a children's game where everything turned out nicely. He had the luxury of not having to worry about that. Only Plegians stood before him. Vincent shot a fireball at the nearest archer.

_Kill the ranged before they kill you._

The archer fell in the burning flames. Vincent quickly found Kid and Gaius and stood near them for support. Together, the three felled many troops. Maribelle joined them, or rather joined Kid shortly after. They fought like that for a few more minutes.

Chrom and Sully were tearing apart the Plegian soldiers like they were butter. Their fighting prowess was admirable to say the least. But Vincent was otherwise occupied.

_Focus Vincent, not on peaches. 'Cause it's still in your pocket._

Vincent chuckled softly. It went unheard among the chaos. And then Vincent saw something that enraged him for an unknown reason.

He saw Anna fighting off three Plegian myrmidons at once. Merchanting must be a dangerous business for her to be doing so well. But that wasn't what angered Vincent. It was the fact that her arm was bloody and she clutched her chest and her sword weakly. Vincent made one of those decisions that happened before you could even consider it. The flames of his Arcfire tome swirled around him and shot towards Anna's attackers. Two of them died in the blaze and the other jumped aside. Fueled by adrenalin, Vincent was there by the time the myrmidon recovered and delivered his end.

He got Kid's attention. The tactician knew Kid would realize what had happened. Vincent focused on protecting the weak Anna. But many had seen a man guarding a fallen woman and targeted them. Soon, Vincent was surrounded by twenty Plegians with no escape.

_Damn it all, is this good bye?_

Slight relief came from Kid as he drew away six of Vincent's foes. But it did little in the short run. The archers took aim and fired at Vincent. It was a good thing they didn't notice Anna was still alive. An arrow struck Vincent in the chest. He fell over painfully and began to cough up blood.

_Shite! I guess it's time to stop it with the risks permanently…is that…cheering?_

Vincent saw none of the Plegians around him remained. And the reinforcements were here. His plan had worked. Now he just had to get a healer for Anna. Thankfully Kid hadn't forgotten about him and Maribelle was there in a flash by his side. Vincent grunted and pointed to Anna, who was unconscious, perhaps due to blood loss. Maribelle tiredly nodded and began to heal her while Kid began to pour a vulnerary on his wounds. Vulneraries weren't as painful as healing staves, they just healed wounds slowly. Staves healed quickly and painfully.

A short while later Vincent could see Maribelle move away from Anna and come over to him. Before he could try to say anything, Kid interjected, "Your sweetheart will be fine Vincent." He was grinning, it was clearly a jibe for all the times he had made fun of Kid and Maribelle.

_Oh, just you wait…I'll get you…_

Vincent coughed again. Before he could do anything else, Kid grabbed the arrow and looked at Vincent, "On three, one…two!" and he pulled it out on two instead of three.

_He'll pay…eventually._

And Maribelle began the painful healing process. The feeling of one's skin being knitted together was not pleasant to say the slightest. But Vincent bit his lip and didn't say anything. He was going to live, his plan worked. It was a success.

* * *

**Author Notes: Well, I must say that FELT better written than others. We'll get back to more Anna and Vincent stuff in a bit, I don't want to rush support A, and I want to have fun with it. And that plan Vincent came up with is the result of too many tactician fanfics. …And looking back on it, I forgot Nowi and Gregor. Oops, I'll throw them in next chpt.**

**This was almost late due to the anime Dangan Ronpa and a new fanmade FE game I found called Fire Emblem: Immortal Sword. Look it up, it's super legit. I mean it. Go. It's the 'prequel' to 7. Really cool.**

"**Keep your eyes on the nightmare dog thing!"**

**-Lowell, The Last Story**


	11. Free Forever More

Disclaimer: Now we ascend to the power…of the climax. Prepare for it!

* * *

Chapter 11

Free Forever More

_Why the fuck was I not informed of this!_

Vincent stood, arms folded atop his bed in the medical tent. Anna was still unconscious, but stable and alive. Vincent glared at Chrom. Why was he the last to hear about Emmeryn's kidnapping?

_You are an idiot, though. They probably figured you wouldn't care._

_I may seem like I'm insane, but I do have a heart._

Vincent sighed tiredly, "I suppose it's time for a plan?"

Chrom nodded wearily.

* * *

_God, I hate being a tactician. I'd rather be a spy or something. Sneaking around? I'm good at that. Manipulating that manakete we recruited to play with someone else? Been there done that. Winning a drinking contest with Gregor? A plus._

_That last has nothing to do with being a spy._

_Shut it._

Vincent stood in a pensive manner overseeing the troops. The war would be entering the turning point today. Would the battle to rescue the Exalt succeed? Only time would tell, as well as Vincent's plan.

* * *

Anna began to close up her shop for the day. They had paused their forced march for the day. No matter how urgent the mission, rest was mandatory. Well, that was what Vincent said earlier.

_Leave the tactics to him, and the funds to me._

He had appointed her in charge of finances for the army with Chrom's permission. It was an easy job for someone who grew up with money for playthings.

She sheathed her display of swords. From bronze to silver. A tiring task, usually Vincent helped her out. But he had something going on today he said. She had felt slighted. But Anna had to realize he was a man in power, who had things more important than her.

_He is one of the few people who look at me as a woman and friend rather than a source of money._

She collected her earnings from below the table she sat at between customers. Not as profitable as she hoped, but the soldiers were otherwise occupied with resting. Explainable, but unfortunate.

There was a knock on her tent.

_How do you knock on a tent? In all my years of being a merchant, I never grasped that concept. Though usually the customer played the part of knocking…_

"Come in!" was her response. Perhaps one last customer had come by after sleeping like the rest of the encampment.

And Vincent poked his head through. Grinning as usual. "Hello Anna! How's the money coming in today?"

Anna was surprised, he said he had things to do and that he wouldn't be by. But here he was. But was she complaining? Not the slightest.

Who doesn't prefer the company of friends over being alone?

"Not quite as good as I hoped, are you here to buy something?" She purposely put on an eager face. But it wasn't a lie, she did hope for his money.

"Well, yes. In part. Need a new Arcfire tome. Some idiot forgot to grab mine when it fell out of my hands last battle. But that wasn't the main reason, I brought you these." He held out some flowers. Red flowers that matched her hair.

She didn't really know what to say. People skills and merchant skills were two different things. Merchanting you never needed to know anything about your customer. But your friends? You need to make a good impression or else they'd leave you. And having friends was a luxury she had lived without for a long time.

"Aw! I love them!" A safe response. And Vincent looked pleased as well. Cha-Ching!

"I'm glad you do, I spent the afternoon looking for them. Sorry I couldn't help in your shop," he sheepishly ruffled the back of his slicked back hair.

"But…why did you spend so much time getting them? I mean, I appreciate them, but why me?" she said cautiously.

Vincent's face seemed to get slightly red. Anna followed up on her own statement, "I should be the one thanking you for saving me last battle."

"Well…I, er… thought you would enjoy them. They do match your pretty red hair," Vincent said flustered.

_Vincent flustered? Odd._

"…You think my hair is pretty?" Anna said slowly. No one ever complemented her hair. It wasn't like it was special, she just washed it and put it in a ponytail.

"I…well, yes. In fact I think you're a really pretty person." Now Vincent was blushing extremely hard.

"What…are you trying to say?" Anna said slowly.

_Good move Anna. Now we'll see what his intent is._

"Um…" Vincent froze. Then he began to move towards her. They were inches apart.

And he kissed her.

_What is he-_

It ended as quickly as it started. Vincent leapt back, or stumbled more like it. The tactician muttered something and quickly left the tent.

Anna was blushing profusely, still holding the red flowers. She grabbed a vase from her stores and filled it with her canteen of water. She would treasure these flowers. And find Vincent in the morning. She couldn't think straight.

Because honestly? She was in love.

* * *

_Alright, let's do this!_

Vincent's strike team cut a path through the Plegian forces. It consisted of himself, Gaius, and Kid.

And Anna.

_Gods, what a stupid thing to do. I didn't even get a chance to apologize this morning with the rush of battle._

But he kept an eye on Anna during their…incursion. She fought harder than ever before.

_Why? I'm missing something obvious…I'll get it in an hour._

The archers were keeping the attackers on the Exalt at bay. Soldiers flooded into the gap the strike team made. The Plegians were divided in half. A dark mage joined after Chrom talked to her. She was creepy. And a cleric, no…priest? joined as well.

The pegasus knights who were to rescue the Exalt were well on their way.

Into a trap.

Risen spouted up from the ground. Archers. The pegasus knights were no match. None survived.

Vincent heard Chrom's howl of fury and he redouble his efforts. Fire swarmed the Plegians along with Kid's wind. Maribelle, who had recently learned how to use tomes, fought alongside them. She wasn't quite powerful yet though, so she focused on healing.

_Is that…a ring on her finger? I don't remember her having that. And Kid is…grinning? No…he didn't! Did he? I am so cornering you after this Kid!_

Wyvern knights flew in a formation at their rear.

_Damnation! Let's do this._

Vincent began to channel his magic. He knew it wasn't a good idea to do this. He wasn't at full strength already. He began to recite the incantation to the spell he invented a few days ago. "_Let's do this! Death from above!_" The sap on his strength was imminent. He knew he had only seconds. He waved his hand in a downward motion. And fell to his knees.

A giant meteor of fire fell from the sky at the wyverns. He could faintly hear the screams as they broke formation and fled in all different directions. The wind mages picked them off quickly.

But Vincent was barely conscious. Using that much magic…could be life threatening. But so long as he stayed awake, he should be fine…

The tactician felt someone grab him. Shouting nearby…irrelevant. He needed to concentrate. If he broke his concentration, he might fall asleep. On the battle field. Bad choice. Not even a bed of grass…

He felt someone's breath on his face. He spared a glance to see red. Lots of it.

_Red…equals Anna…Anna equals… money…_

_Dammit! You don't have time for this! Focus Vincent!_

He focused on Anna, and only Anna. She looked him straight in the eyes and hugged him. She voice was quiet, but she was right near his ear. She whispered, "I love you."

And time slowed. Vincent could feel himself being picked up by his red clad heroine herself.

_Am I imagining things...?_

He blacked out.

* * *

Vincent bolted straight up in his bed. He wildly looked about the dark area. His bed jostled. He was in a wagon.

_What's happened?_

There was a groan from next to him and Anna poked her sleepy head up. As soon as they made eye contact, she smiled. Her head was bandaged.

"What happened?" he said looking at her head concerned.

"Lady Emmeryn committed suicide. We won the battle, but the Exalt is dead," she said sorrowfully.

"_Shit! _…But what I was really asking was about your head," he said.

"Oh! It just tripped while carrying you, nothing major. Nothing healing and money can't fix!" Anna said energetically, her cheerful persona emerging again.

"You were carrying me? Why?" Vincent wondered.

She cocked her head, "Didn't you hear what I told you before you lost consciousness?"

"Well, yes. But I was hallucinating, right?"

"…No. I love you Vincent. Thank you for helping me realize it yesterday."

_Mate, you just got the girl so you know what to do. Kiss the girl!_

And that is exactly what he did. Actions spoke louder than words anyway.

* * *

**Author Note: You bet I did that! Bam! Last chpt was Battle centric, this is romance centric. I will be focusing on the latter from here until the end of the Plegia Arc. Because the Valm Arc is less romance. Don't look at me like that Thinkaman! You'll still get plenty of Morgan and Inigo! Anywho, Valm is a bunch of fighting, children chpts, and original chpts. And betrayal. Can't forget that. And a couple of OCs. Minor roles. Kinda not really. Bah! I've given too much away!**

**Hmm, that was rather sappy and corny. Too bad for you if you hate that. In the depressing world we live in, you really should appreciate the simple things like this.**

**Uploading today 'cause I'm bored. There'll probably be another update tomorrow. Oh you lucky readers.**

**Guess what today is!? Today is when I joined a year ago! Huzzah! Or at least, this is the day I submitted my first review. Don't know if that's the day I joined or not. Irrelevant. Actually, this would be accurate, if I had not decided to upload a day early. So tomorrow is my one year anniversary or so. I'm such a geek.**

**And next, me and King are going to do NaNoWriMo this year! Or attempt to. For those of you fellow writers out there, I encourage you to try it!**

**Has anyone else not been getting email notifications from ff net? 'Cause I should have gotten about five.**

"**Fear me! I've killed hundreds of Timelords!"**

"**Fear me, I've killed them all."**

**(Doctor Who, The Doctor talking to House)**


	12. Forever We Ride on Together

Disclaimer: Stupid God of War Chained Axe BULLSHIT! Let me know if you got that joke

* * *

Chapter 12

Forever We Ride on Together

"Come on people! We gotta move! Now!" Vincent screamed.

They were being pursued. And they were fleeing for their lives. Volunteers stayed behind to delay them. No one voiced the ultimate fate that awaited them.

"Damn! I knew it was too good to be true!" Basilio yelled as Plegian brigands were sighted before them.

_Well shit, here goes!_

"These Plegian bastards stand between you and your families! If we don't defeat them quickly, all we've fought for will be lost! For freedom we ride! To me!" Vincent yelled.

_This epic speech stuff is getting easier. A sign!_

Vincent ran out recklessly to the front and began shooting fireballs at the nearest soldiers. All the men who heard Vincent cry ran forward screaming as well. This fight wouldn't last long.

_Effects on morale can go both ways…_

Vincent stepped back and muttered one of his memorized incantations. Well, another one of his invented spells. Designed to scare the shit out of the enemy.

"Surprise!" Vincent shouted as a huge lightning bolt descended from the sky into the middle of the Plegian ranks.

_Well, that effect was immediate._

All the soldiers were screaming and running around. But Vincent had to give the Ylisseans and Feroxi credit for not backing down. The pressed on just as hard.

_Not bad, you'll make a good warrior yet._

_Am I not already?_

_Nope! Keep at it boy!_

_How can I be a boy if you're me? I'm not younger than you in that case._

…_Uh…_

Vincent grinned at Kid, who merely shook his head. What was the problem with showing off? The enemy would be dead soon anyway.

The Plegian commander soon entered the fray. Although he was the enemy, Vincent couldn't deny the 'stache. And that man had a huge 'stache.

Almost as quick as the battle started, it ended with the death of The 'Stache and the fleeing of the rest of the Plegians.

"Gods I was powerless!" a voice behind Vincent groaned in agony.

Vincent turned to see Chrom. A very miserable Chrom.

"Sorry Chrom, it's my fault for the shitty plan," Vincent said in a neutral voice.

"No…it's my fault…it's all my fault!" Chrom roared.

Vincent walked over to Chrom…and punched him in the stomach. "Wake up Chrom! Would your sister want you to be like this?! Hell no! No one can control the wheel of fate, nor can you control another's actions. Your sister sacrificed herself for your good and all of Ylisse's. Now stop blaming yourself. If you want to avenge her, do it by killing the Mad King then!"

Chrom was silent for a moment, then said, "…You're right. I am going to kill that bastard Gangrel!"

* * *

Anna sat in her tent putting her gold into a locked chest. She hadn't had time to open her shop at all for the day. They had only set up camp an hour ago. And Vincent had been running around like crazy unfortunately. They had not yet had a chance to talk in private since Vincent woke up in that wagon.

She slid the chest under her bed. Probably the safest place in the tent with the exception of burying it. But they might have to leave at any time, so that was out of the question. She gave the heavy chest one last push under her bed.

_That's the one problem with gold, it's heavy._

_What am I saying!? There's nothing wrong with gold! The way it sounds when dropped into your hand, the shininess, the way it stacks so nicely. Gold is just beautiful in every way!_

She began to undress for night. Right as she got into her bed under the large blanket she had bought off a merchant for a decent price, someone ran into her tent.

Vincent ran in out of breath. He had a panicked look in his eyes and he held up a finger to shush her. He didn't appear to have noticed the…fact that Anna was in her bed wearing next to nothing.

She heard a voice through the tent, "Where are you Vincent? I'm going to find you…"

After about a minute, Vincent let out the breath he was holding and softly chuckled. He turned halfway to her and said, "Sorry about just bursting in here, Tharja was stalking me again and I need a quick hiding place."

"Vincent…" Anna began awkwardly.

"Hmm?" He said and looked her.

Then he realized what situation he was in.

"OH SHIT! Damn, I'm so sorry!" he ran out of the tent quite quickly, as if he had been blasted by a wind spell.

Anna couldn't help but laugh. She vowed to put him in more awkward situations like this again, his reactions were funny.

_Cha-Ching! Another successful day…_

* * *

Vincent sat hand in hand with Anna three days after…that incident staring at the sunset. He had apologized many times to Anna, but to his surprise, she merely laughed.

_Women…so hard to understand. Yet where would we men be without them?_

"The sunset looks like a giant gold coin, don't you think Vincent?" Anna said.

Vincent looked at the golden orb in the sky, half covered by the horizon line. "Half of a gold coin I suppose."

"It's really pretty…" Anna trailed off.

"A gold coin or the sun?" Vincent asked.

"The sun obviously," she said with that playful smile Vincent loved.

"Not as pretty as you of course," Vincent said smoothly. Anna gripped his hand even tighter.

"So, is what I heard about Ricken true? Did he propose to Maribelle?" Anna questioned curiously.

"Yeah, I cornered Kid yesterday and got the facts. He and Maribelle are officially engaged. I told Kid he should have done it sooner. Then he made got back at me about the rumors he'd been hearing," Vincent said with a small grin.

Anna turned away from the sunset to Vincent, "What rumors?"

"Well, you know, gossip. Us. Together. Love. Those kinds of rumors," Vincent's grin grew as Anna blushed slightly.

"Do you see a future in us Vincent?" Anna wondered aloud.

"Er…what?" Vincent said puzzled.

"I mean, do you see us being together in the future?" Anna rephrased.

_Don't fuck up Vince. It wouldn't look good._

"That's an important question. …Yes, I do see us being together. Why the sudden curiosity?" Vincent said curiously.

"Sorry…it's just that the last person who I was…together with, he…well, he was like you. But he left me. And I don't ever want to through that pain again," she finished quietly.

Vincent gazed gently at her, "I swear by the gods and Naga that I'll never leave you. Not even death shall stop me from staying with you. I'll stay by your side," Vincent said in a serious tone of voice.

Anna laid her head next Vincent's and cuddled up next to him. She soon fell into a peaceful sleep.

Now Vincent had a dilemma. Should he carry her to her tent and ruin the moment? Or should he fall asleep next her?

_Well, that is a stupid question._

* * *

**Author Notes: I had no plans for this chpt. None at all. And then I remembered about that scene I had come up with in my mind of Vincent hiding from Tharja in Anna's tent. So combine that with the section above and you have the A support! No, the person Anna used to be with will play no part. I hate all that love triangle bullshit with a passion.**

**Next chpt I will do my best to make epic! And if you're a fan of Dragonforce music, you can probably guess what the name of the next chpt is!**

**So now, today is when I joined ff. net. Streamers and balloons, huzzah!**

"**There is no real ending. Just the place where you stop the story."**

**-Unknown, but that is a good quote!**


	13. Through the Fire and Flames

Disclaimer: And here we are, the final chpt of part one…let's do this! You knew that would be the chpt title!

**Welcome to the newest episode of Cormag is bored! Y'all being spoiled. But this is good practice for NaNoWriMo.**

* * *

Chapter 13

Through the Fire and Flames

"And why is Chrom not here to hear this plan?" Flavia asked Vincent.

"Because he will dismiss it immediately. But I know you'll hear me out," Vincent said calmly.

"Let's hear it then," she said.

"I'm going to kill Gangrel."

"…That's it?" Flavia said in disbelief.

"Tomorrow when we clash, I will sneak across enemy lines and kill him. With a useful spell me and Kid came upon the other day, I will be unnoticeable. They will not discover me, and we'll be free of a Mad King," Vincent spoke smoothly.

"And why can't we just have Chrom kill him?" Flavia said, still not catching on.

Vincent sighed, "You and I have heard the information from our spies, you know Gangrel's skill set. Chrom is unsuited for fighting him, and he will probably die. We cannot let that happen."

Flavia looked unsure, "…If you think you can pull it off, but I'm going to go start training Chrom just in case anyways."

_Gods damn, will anyone ever take me seriously? This is my chance. I'm going to prove myself!_

* * *

"I know what you're planning Vincent, and I don't like it," Anna said seriously.

"I'm sorry, it must be done," he said quietly as he hugged her. "I need to go get prepared…"

"No…stay. This very well could be the last time I see you. Stay…at least for a little longer," Anna said, tears in her eyes.

After a few minutes, Vincent broke their embrace. As he walked out of the tent, he heard, "…If you break your promise to me, I'll never forgive you!"

That stopped Vincent in his tracks. A look of immense guilt passed over his face. He gathered up what bravado he had left and turned to face her, "You're forgetting who I am. I'm Vincent! The leading man! And you know what they say about him, he never dies! I'll be seeing you soon Anna!"

A weak smile passed over her face. He gave her a reassuring smile and continued to walk away.

_I…am not the same man I once was._

_You got that right, what happened to your bed of grass jokes?_

_I've changed. Perhaps for better._

_But you aren't as funny as you used to be. A voice in your head needs _some _entertainment._

_I'm still punny._

…_That was weak._

Vincent walked behind a nearby tent. He was sure no one would see him. He pulled a gold coin out of his pocket. He carefully looked it over. The metal was in perfect condition. Just like he wanted it.

He pulled on a pair of heat resistant gloves and he set to work with his magic. After he finished, he wiped his forehead to remove the sweat. He dunked it into a nearby bucket of water.

_Perfect. Good thing I had the foresight to measure her finger._

He pocketed the new ring. With a reassured smile, he went to find Kid.

* * *

Plegians all around him threw down their weapons and abandoned their posts. This was going better than expected.

Vincent stood amidst them all, unnoticeable. He wasn't invisible. Unnoticeable was different.

_Hence the word idiot. Invisible you _can't_ see, unnoticeable you _don't _see. There is a difference._

_They'll see me if I cause a commotion or talk._

_But you won't do that, will you?_

Vincent began his careful quest to Gangrel's core army. In where Vincent would deliver the finishing blow to the war.

The sand made the journey tricky. Running would be easily noticed, footsteps don't make themselves in the sand.

Then Gangrel's royal guard surged forward. Right at Vincent.

_Shiiiiiit!_

Vincent moved as fast as he could out of the way. Just in time. The thousand soldiers moved past him without a second glance.

_Whew!_

_You need to pick up your game Vince. Or you'll die._

_Oh, I'm not going to die. I have so much left to do._

Vincent found one of the soldiers and walked behind him. Hiding the footsteps. Perfect.

Gangrel's company stopped. Chrom, the Shepherds and the rest of the army stood in front of them.

_Now it's time to move._

Vincent stopped listening to Gangrel's taunts after that annoying laugh. Vincent crept forward, counting on the fact that no one was watching the sand.

One hundred feet from his target…seventy five…

Vincent ducked under a sword when a knight turned around.

Fifty feet…forty…

Vincent stopped in his tracks as a mage in front of him looked his way….then he continued when the mage turned.

Thirty…twenty…

"What the _hell_ is that!?" Vincent saw a great number of people turn to see what was happening. They followed the man's finger…which pointed to Vincent's tracks.

_SHIT!_

The mage from before began conjuring, "We have someone unnoticeable here! Protect the king!"

Vincent cursed loudly and began to run at Gangrel, who was currently oblivious to the situation. A dark magic spell flew over his shoulder. _That_ got people's attention.

The tactician pushed past the inner group of guards near the Mad King. Now it was time!

"_I judge you Gangrel!"_ Vincent screamed as he released the magic he'd been channeling. A tornado of fire launched at Gangrel.

He had to give credit to Gangrel's guard, they were good. Four of them jumped in the way, intercepting the majority of the spell. Now Gangrel had noticed. So had the Ylisseans and Feroxi. They began to charge.

Vincent acted quickly. He spun on the spot in a circle, releasing flame all the way. The enemies in close proximity were killed.

Vincent fought like never before. His eyes were in ten different places at once, as were his hands. This was how the legends of old fought. Albeit for longer, Vincent's magic was sure to run out eventually.

The two armies clashed. Vincent could hear the clanging metal. The screams and usual horrors of war that Vincent was by now used to.

But what really had his attention, was that Gangrel was running towards him.

The Shepherds were fighting to reach him, but they weren't quick enough. He would have to duel the king. The Plegians made way for Gangrel. They intended this to be an uninterrupted duel to the death. Vincent conjured a circle of fire around them. Now no one would interrupt them.

_**Through the fire and the flames we carry on!**_

Vincent smiled as the phrase came to mind. It was time for the biggest battle of his life.

Gangrel drew an odd sword. It was…squiggly. Like a zigzag. And then lightning shot out from it.

_Well, damn!_

Vincent leapt to the side. Gangrel said something, but it was lost in the battle. Vincent felt an earlier wound on his shoulder heal.

_Physic staves? Shepherds!_

Vincent casted a wall of flame. Then another. And another, until he had encased Gangrel in four walls of flame. He brought his hands together and the flames condensed and hit Gangrel at the same time. Vincent laughed with relief, it was over, he'd done-

Gangrel furiously bust through the flames and slashed Vincent across the chest. Vincent's concentration slipped and the circle of flames collapsed. Vincent fell backward and hit the ground. He could feel the blood soak through. Water hit his face. It had begun to rain.

_This is my last bow…I'm so sorry Anna, see you on the other side._

Gangrel's finishing blow was interrupted. A streak of red flashed across Vincent's vision. He moved his head so he could see Anna and Gangrel fighting. Gangrel was definitely injured from Vincent's flame, and Anna's feral attacks battered down what defense he had left. He soon was disarmed and laying on the ground. If it weren't raining, Vincent would have been able to see the battle, not just the general outlines.

Anna paused for a moment, as if she was saying something. Then her sword stabbed downward.

And Gangrel fell prey to its bite.

The next thing he knew, Vincent's wounds were being healed. Anna was already by his side, staff in hand.

_Gods, she's fast._

Almost immediately after his wounds closed, Vincent was embraced by Anna. "I thought I'd lost you…" she said softly.

Vincent smiled, "Anna, I promised I wouldn't leave you. And that's a promise I intend to keep."

It was as if time had stopped around them. Nothing would tear this moment away from them.

* * *

Several days later at Ylisstol

Vincent sat at a table at the celebration smiling. Chrom and Sully were dancing in the middle. And much to Sully's displeasure, they were alone on the floor.

_They look good together._

They soon finished, and other couples began to dance. After much convincing, Vincent got Kid to ask Maribelle to dance. That entertained Vincent to no end, seeing the short boy dancing with the taller woman.

"Vincent, will you dance with me?" Anna said from next to him.

_Oh damn, I can't dance!_

"I'd love to Anna! But…I can't dance," he said sheepishly.

"Follow my lead then!" she said cheerfully as she lead him onto the dance floor.

She looked absolutely stunning in her dress. Never had Vincent seen her in anything except what the other Annas wore. It was hard to not openly stare at her.

They began to dance to a slow song. Vincent was having decent luck with dancing so far-

_Oops, stepped on her foot._

Well, that was to be expected-

_Oops, did it again._

…

_And again._

"Vincent, if you step on my foot again, it'll cost you in gold!" Anna said quietly.

An insane idea popped into Vincent's head.

_But that's who I am…Vincent, tactician of Insanity. I hope this works!_

"Perhaps we could practice more before our wedding?" Vincent asked, only loud enough for her to hear. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the gold ring. On the caravan ride back to Ylisse, he had managed to set a ruby into the gold.

Anna was speechless.

_I suppose I surprised her. Hell, I surprised myself._

"YES!" she shouted. She blushed when people began to turn their way and she then followed up quietly, "You didn't need to ask! Of course I will!"

Vincent drew Anna in for a kiss. At that precise moment in time, he was the happiest man alive.

* * *

**Author Notes: I'd say that's a kickass chpt. Finally I'm truly pleased with a chpt.**

**Next chpt will be an interlude. Dealing with the two years between Plegia and Valm. So, that'll probably be a shorter one. Maybe. I dunno, depends who long it takes me to properly introduce Vincent's new job. Which ISN'T being head tactician!**

**Well, holy damn. Now I get to take more liberties with the script. Fun! And you probably noticed I changed the cover art. No reason, Eltshan is just so much cooler than that bloody sword (Haha, geddit? You Brits should at least).**

**Alrighty, now if you're looking for somethin' to read, mosey on over to King's fic! If you even slightly liked my story The Swordmaster, then you will enjoy his because it's better written, the characters are in better character and he writes my character better than me. And it has future SainxLyn. That pairing doesn't get enough love.**

**So, honest opinions, was this a good Part One (Chpts 1-13)? I sure thought it was! (Raises glass) Here's to thirty thousand words more…at least!**

"**Folk in those stories had lots of chances of turning back, only they didn't. They kept going. Because they were holding on to something…"**

**-Samwise Gamgee, The Lord of The Rings**


	14. PREPARE FOR WAR!

Disclaimer: Don't own FE1-13…wait….that's all of them…Dammit.

* * *

Chapter 14

Interlude

Now with Strength and Honor We fight, PREPARE FOR WAR!

Vincent crept across the rafters of the mansion. He was above the Lord's bedroom, in which the target would be arriving in a few minutes time. He quickly tied a rope around the rafter he stood upon. And he waited.

_You know, if you told me I'd become this a few years ago, I would have laughed at you._

_Well, look at'cha now. You're climbing on rafters in a noble's manor. No point in denying it now._

* * *

_Two years earlier…_

"_Chrom, what did you need me for?" Vincent said as he tried to keep with Chrom's long strides._

"_I am appointing you the leader of Ylisse's intelligence agency," Chrom stated simply._

_Vincent stopped and looked surprised. "You're appointing _me_ as leader of intelligence?!"_

_Chrom grimaced, "It's…not what you're thinking. You'll see when we get there."_

_They arrived within five minutes. Vincent stared at the old, worn door. It looked like a broom cupboard._

"_Er…what?" Vincent said baffled._

"_There's something you should know, Emm eliminated nearly the entire organization of spies Ylisse had. She said it was to promote peace with other countries…" Chrom shook his head to clear his thoughts of his sister. "So all that's left is the most stubborn and probably best of our spies. After you," he gestured to the door._

_Vincent walked slowly to the door and opened it. To say he was shocked would be an understatement._

_Inside the room were three desks that were battered and nearing collapsing. Two people sat inside the small, messy room with their feet up on two of the desks. One was juggling three apples._

"_C'mon, I bet'cha can get it this time!" the woman said._

_The man across the room hurled a knife at the apples she was juggling, stabbing it into the wall. He quickly threw two more knives and hit the other two apples. He jumped up with a 'Ha!' and high-fived the woman._

The hell?

"_Huh?" the brown haired man turned to see Chrom and Vincent standing in the small doorway. Both of the people quickly saluted and said, "Sir!"_

"_And this is your new office Vincent," Chrom said, clearly trying not to chuckle. "These two are Matt and Heather. You two, this is your new boss, Vincent. Have fun!" Chrom walked right out of the room leaving Vincent and the two spies._

"_It's a pleasure to meet you sir," they both said at the same time._

"_Um…hello. I was just told seven minutes ago by Chrom that I was getting this assignment…so what the hell is my job here?" Vincent said._

"_Your job sir, is to coordinate our missions. Be it intelligence, assassination or getting you a snack, we'll do it!" Matt said enthusiastically. _

"…_You do know I'm a tactician by trade, and have never spied in my life, right?" Vincent said uncertainly._

_Heather cracked her knuckles, "Then we better get started sir!"_

"_You can drop the sirs. I really hate them," Vincent said, attempting to regain his cool demeanor._

"_Very well sir," Matt said grinning._

I think I'm going to like this position.

* * *

Vincent snapped to attention as he saw his target enter the room. Of course Lord Jirall didn't look up as he moseyed around his room. Why would a person who planned to usurp King Chrom need to be watching the ceiling? Pathetic, prissy fool of a Lord.

As Lord Jirall walked into his closet, Vincent made his move. He slid down the rope stealthily. He quietly moved behind the door of the closet. As Jirall emerged from his wardrobe of clothes, Vincent jumped out performing a perfect kill strike to the heart. But Jirall must have heard him, because he twirled out of the way.

_Damn! The rope is in plain sight!_

Vincent tried to remedy his mistake with another attack. But Jirall picked up his rapier from his bedside and disarmed Vincent. He advanced on Vincent, stabbing with the sword. Thanks to Matt's training, he avoided the blows. He pulled out another knife and threw it at the Lord. Assassins should always carry a backup.

It hit Jirall in the left shoulder. Heather would be displeased. Vincent conjured a fireball and stood before Jirall.

A horrified Jirall spoke, "Y-you're a mage?"

A grim smile snuck onto Vincent's face, "Maybe. Lord Jirall, you have been found guilty of conspiring against the King. The punishment is death."

Jirall spat out a few choice swear words, "I am guilty of no such thing!

"Liar."

"Gah!" he tried to force his way past Vincent. But Vincent was too quick, he yanked the knife out of Jirall's shoulder and held it to his throat.

"L-let it be known that I, Lord Jirall of Ylisse met my end with courage and dignity!" Jirall said, admitting defeat.

"Pathetic. You're even weak in your last moments," and Vincent slit the man's throat. He quickly cleaned the knife and climbed up his rope. No one would trace it back to them. After all, not even Chrom knew about this mission.

Vincent climbed back to the chimney he entered from. When he got to the roof, he spared a few moments for gazing at the sights that could be seen from the roof at nighttime. Then he slid down the roof and jumped off. With a burst of wind magic, he landed safely on the ground. He sauntered to the gate of the manor.

When he arrived, Matt awaited him. "Took you long enough sir. I was done poisoning the accomplices five minutes ago!"

Vincent ran a hand through his hair, "Oh, shut it Matts. You know I'm still new to this."

"C'mon, me and Heather had it down magnificently in two years," Matt said cockily.

"I'm still a mage and tactician first and foremost. I'll never be the perfect assassin, that's your job," Vincent said quietly as he picked the lock on the gate. He wasn't as quick as he'd like. Heather would have words with him about that.

"What's our next assignment sir?" Matt said.

"Can't you lay off the sirs?" Vincent winced, "Makes me feel old."

"Nope!" Matt said cheerfully.

"Fine, then I'll keep calling you Matts," Vincent said irked.

"Fine by me!" Matt laughed, "So what's next?"

"We're going to celebrate a job well done in that tavern you love so very dearly. Heather is meeting us there," Vincent said.

"Heather? You got _her _to come drinking with us?!" Matt said astounded.

"Why yes I did, told her 'Matts can't stand a minute without seeing your face. He wants to love you forever-'" Vincent was cut off by Matt jumping at him. Vincent snickered and began to run off down to the city, with Matt yelling to him the whole way.

* * *

"Whew! That was fun!" Vincent said as he entered the tavern, Matt grumbling tiredly behind him. They quickly spotted Heather and sat down beside her.

"Heather, whatever Vincent told you to get you down here is a lie," Matt said out of breath.

Heather raised her eyebrows, "He only said you had something important to tell me. So pray tell, what did you want to tell me?" She smiled flirtatiously at him. Matt glared at Vincent as he tried to hide his laughter.

He knew Matt would make something up. It was only a matter of time though, both Vincent and Anna could tell they were in love. They just didn't know it. The messy, brown haired Matt wasn't going to say anything because he thought spies couldn't have relationships. The long, yellow haired Heather didn't think Matt liked her in that way.

The past two years had been enjoyable. Not only was he never bored with his operatives, but he was now married to Anna. Every day spent with her was a blessing, which he spent a lot of time with her. He was very content.

He was slowly turning the Ylissean Intelligence Agency back into something worthwhile. He had employed one other spy in the past year. An assassin named Lowell, but he was assigned elsewhere, doing secret work that couldn't even be mentioned.

Vincent snapped out of his reverie. Matts and Heather had begun a drinking contest. He _had _to watch this!

* * *

Seeing that the light was on through the door, Vincent knocked on it. Within a few moments, Anna opened the door. Her demeanor considerably brightened as Vincent kissed her. "How was your day Anna?"

"The usual, though a customer came by trying to sell me a fake replica of Chrom's sword Falchion," Anna said cheerfully.

"That must have been amusing-" Vincent was cut off when a piece of paper was slid under his door. Puzzled, he walked forward and picked it up.

_Have to tlk, nt much time. Throne rm, ten min._

_-L_

"Well shit. I gotta go!" Vincent cried out.

"What happened!?" Anna said in alarm.

Vincent held up the note and said one word, "Lowell."

And Anna understood the emergency. "I'm coming with!"

At this point in their marriage, Vincent didn't even try to refute her.

* * *

"And what do I owe the pleasure of your late visit Vincent?" Chrom said wearily.

Vincent handed Chrom the note. He quickly read it over and suddenly looked more alert. "What's happening?"

"I can clear that up for you…" a figure emerged behind a pillar. A man with a pipe in his mouth bowed before Chrom. He had tan blond hair. "Milord, you won't like this at all…"

"Ah, Lowell, what do we owe the pleasure?" Chrom said politely.

"Valm. They're invading. My whole team was killed there. I was warped out by one of my bishops, now I'm here." That was Lowell, funny accent and quick to the point.

You could have heard a pin drop. "I-invading?" Chrom was shocked.

"Ferox. Twenty days max for the vanguard. You don't have much time until the main invasion. 'Bout two months 'til we'll be under the conqueror's heel," Lowell said between inhales of his pipe.

Lowell was secretive. Only Vincent knew what secrets he held. After _that_ mission, where and when they met, Lowell served Vincent with absolute loyalty.

Chrom stood up, "Get some rest Vincent. We'll be heading out within two days. As soon as the army is mobilized, we're moving out." Chrom hurried out of the throne room.

Vincent turned to Lowell, "Can I count on you for future assignments still?"

A curt nod.

"Go fetch Matts and Heather. They're probably stone drunk down in the usual tavern. And then am I able to count on you for this war?"

Another nod, "I have unfinished business with Valm. You have my word."

"Inform Matts and Heather that they'll be coming with us. Send messages the usual way to the rest of the Shepherds. Then rest up. That's an order!" Vincent commanded. Lowell nodded and left.

Vincent sighed and looked at Anna, "Looks like peace isn't to be ours yet. Let's go get some rest."

She grasped his hand and they made their way to their room.

* * *

Vincent marched two days later in Chrom's entourage. Accompanying him were the Shepherds, his three spies and Anna by his side.

They were headed to Ferox. To war.

Vincent adjusted the tan stetson on his head. It was time to get serious.

* * *

**Author Notes: And huzzah! Most important things first. Vincent's stetson. It's basically a cowboy hat. And for you Whovians, it's the same as Matt Smith's. Google it if you wish. If Serra can say 'Omigosh! It's Erk!' I can give Vincent a stetson.**

**Matt and Heather, I originally planned to give them unique names, but I couldn't come up with any. They ARE NOT Matthew and Heather from FE7 and RD. Nope, different people. They look similar though. 'Cause I'm lazy and don't want to come up with complicated descriptions that you'll skip over and forget. Besides, Matthew's a boss!**

**On that point, I will never give detailed descriptions, they take too long and are boring. Just imagine whatever you want along the few things I do mention.**

**Lowell…Haha, came up with him on the spot. He's got a British accent. Maybe I'll elaborate on him. Maybe not. We'll see. He's basically the sneaky badass, like Jaffar and Volke. I was saddened that there was no mysterious character in FE13. Gerome doesn't count at all. But now I have a plan for him! Kinda…but all my plans are kindas.**

**Well, this'll be the most OCs for a while. Two more for sure and one certain pirate captain that will be in a few chpts. Only one of you understood the latter half of that sentence. Don't hurt yourself trying to figure it out, it's no riddle.**

**Why did I make Vincent a…hmm, what's a good word…Ah! Spymaster. I made him one because it totally suits him. He's still a tactician by class though. He just uses knives. To be fair, he can't use swords, so HA to you Gary Stu critics!**

**Things're picking up now. Morgan will be entering soon. Much fun shall be had!**

**Now, remember back when I was like 'Yay! 1000 views!' Well…I uh…hit 4000 yesterday! I can't thank you all enough! And especially to me my favorite reviewers, CCM, King and Thinkaman. And we can't forget the people who favorite and followed! Thank you all!**

**And now for a brief excerpt from my week:**

**Me: Sometimes life doesn't give you lemons and you still have to make lemonade.**

**King: Well, sometimes life just kicks you in the balls.**

"**Rule number one of camouflage, park where you remember."**

**-Captain Jack Harkness, Doctor Who**


	15. Strike Back with the Power in Hand

Disclaimer: Meowth! That's right! I don't own any of it!

**Is anyone else psyched for Ace Attorney 5? I've got my money waiting and ready on my 3ds! No time for Objections! Igiari!**

* * *

Chapter 15

Strike Back with the Power in Hand

"Alright, I've got lots of questions, but first and foremost, what the _hell_ are you wearing on your head Vincent?!" Flavia said loudly.

"It's a stetson. Stetsons are cool," Vincent flipped his hat off, threw it in the air and caught it.

Vincent flipped his hat back on inside the Feroxi citadel. They had arrived several hours ago with the Ylissean army in tow. Naturally the Khans were shocked.

Flavia sighed. "So what are you doing here with an army? I had to practically hold down my citizens myself to stop them from attacking!"

"If I may…" Lowell's soft voice drifted through the room. Vincent glanced behind him at Lowell, smoking a pipe as usual.

"Where did you-" Flavia began until she was cut off by Lowell.

"Valm is invading. They'll be here in roughly ten days' time," Lowell stated.

And with that, the Khan began military preparations.

* * *

Vincent woke up at the sound of his name. He quickly adjusted his hat and looked around the round table. He saw an annoyed Chrom, a smirking Khan Flavia and Lowell as stoic as ever.

"Huh?" Vincent said in surprise.

"Glad you could join us Vincent. We were just getting to the part where you opened the gates of the city for us," Chrom said irked.

"Sorry Chrom. Just tired. And daydreaming. Did you see those ruins we passed!?" Vincent had been very annoyed when Chrom wouldn't allow him to check out the ruins.

_Well, perhaps it's for the best._

_How so?_

_Don't you remember what you saw in that dream?_

_Dream? Sorry, I have a lot of dreams._

_The one where you talked with your future selves._

_That couldn't have been real. That just doesn't happen._

_I can guarantee it is real._

_How could you know? You're me._

_Exactly. I'm the smarter part of you._

_Enough! Just tell me why it's good that I am not having the time of my life in ruins?_

_Two told you to go to the ruins after the invasion. If he's you, he'd have no reason to lie._

_Hmm…_

"Do try and pay attention Vincent. An inattentive tactician isn't good," Chrom sighed.

"Spymaster."

"Whatever."

"So Chrom, what was this about me opening a gate?" Vincent said, leaning forward.

Chrom just laughed.

* * *

_Son of a bitch! I swear Chrom gives me these missions on purpose!_

Vincent and his spies crept forward towards the gate. Lowell had delivered the news that Port Ferox had been taken by the vanguard of Valmese. It was time to seize the city.

The spies and assassins of Ylisse were crouched low to the ground and moving quickly. Time was of the essence. The army was hidden nearby without torches. Waiting.

Matts and Heather paired up. The plan was to scale the walls on each side of the gate. Lowell had informed them in his reconnaissance how the gate was structured. They planned according to that.

Lowell and Vincent reached the stone wall of the city at the same time as Matts and Heather. Vincent grabbed the grappling hook out of his inner cloak pocket. Lowell pulled out his as well. They prepared to throw.

_Guards walk by…turn around…ten seconds until…_

"Now!" Vincent said in a hushed whisper. He threw his hook up the wall. It latched on, though a bit noisier than he would have liked. Lowell's of course had hit silently. Matts and Heather's were too far away to hear.

The tactician and the assassin made their ascent. Both climbing their ropes with different levels of expertise. Vincent's little experience in the field showed clearly to the trained eye. Lowell was a ghost climbing the rope. Though that was to be expected.

As they approached the top of the wall, they could see the Valmese guard pacing. Lowell took out a throwing dart. Poison tipped. And threw with precision.

A direct hit. The guard looked at his leg with annoyance. Then a blank look came over his face. And he fell over with a clatter.

_Success._

Vincent vaulted over the wall, followed by Vincent. The giant gears for opening the gate were located on either side of the large metal gate.

It was Vincent's job to bring up the gate. Matts and Heather were defending him and Lowell was eliminating any aggressors that might try to harm them from a distance.

Vincent began to rotate the gear that opened the gate. It was noisy, and bound to attract guards. When he had the gate halfway up he heard the first scream.

Vincent spared a brief look at Matts, who was withdrawing a knife from a man's throat. Other screams could be heard, likely from Lowell's victims. Vincent began to work even harder. More and more guards began attacking the two spies that protected Vincent. They were felled with ease.

Vincent got the gate up and locked. The way for the Ylisseans and Feroxi was open. Now came the hard part.

Surviving.

Vincent joined Heather and Matts' knife work. His own knife shown red with blood. Distant clanking of armor could be heard. The army was on the way.

Lowell rejoined them some five minutes later, his tan clothes and scarf covered in blood. With Lowell's rejoining, an influx of guards occurred.

_Guess he was making a difference out there._

Vincent threw his knife at the nearest knight, dropping him to the ground to choke on his own blood. Vincent held down his stetson and began to cast magic. He launched several fireballs at the heavily armored knights, melting the armor onto them.

The sounds of battle could be heard from bellow. Chrom's army had arrived. Now the real fighting began. Soldiers who were fighting Vincent's crew now left to hold off the surging Ylisseans and Feroxi. Lowell and Heather quickly dispatched of the stragglers while Matts and Vincent navigated themselves down the stone steps of the wall to the main fighting.

The two of them reached Chrom, who of course, was heading the charge. "Chrom! Orders!?" Vincent shouted over the chaos of battle. An arrow flew by and almost shot Vincent's stetson off his head. "Oi! Get away from my hat!" Vincent burned the offender and turned back to Chrom.

"If you can take out the commander, we should be able to push through!" Chrom shouted. Vincent nodded and rounded up his posse of spies and assassins.

The four of them broke off from the main fight and ran down the street. They ducked through narrow alleys and deserted streets. Occasionally they ran into stray Valmese, but it was otherwise boring. They had a poor commander if they expected to eliminate them with all their units in a frontal charge.

_Damn, and I thought this battle would be hard._

Then they arrived at the port section of the city. And there floated the many Valmese ships. And what looked to be the commander.

_Bingo._

Vincent motioned to the rest to surge forward. If they crept along the edge of the boat, they might be able to hush the guards and then the commander. Sounded like a plan. He quickly relayed it to the others.

They slowly snuck below eye vision of the people on the boat. Soon, they were near the bridge leading from shore to the boat. The four of them drew their throwing knives. And they struck.

It was a quick skirmish. The commander and his guards were taken by surprise and quickly silenced. Only a small stab wound was on Vincent. The other three, of course were clean. Vincent grimaced as he swallowed the foul tasting elixir.

_Wish Anna were here…I should train her so she can accompany us on these types of missions. Actually, what if I had a whole team of people for missions that required separating from the army? That would work…!_

Vincent and the other three rejoined the battle.

* * *

**Author Note: Hmm, not quite what I was hoping for this chpt to turn out as. Ah well, whatever. So! Vincent's team that he's thinking about forming, that'll be the main cast of characters for this part of the story. Some of them you know, so you don't know and some you **_**think**_** you know but you don't. One of them is a traitor. But more on that next time, we need to recruit the final member of Vincent's original posse. This group will function like Gunlord's Autonomous Company. Another example, you know how you can only bring a certain amount of people in each chpt? And you stick with the same people throughout the game, making a few additions. This'll basically be that. Or yet another example? The Fellowship of The Ring**

**This in game chpt is boring. Next chpt, that'll be fun. Henry and Morgan in the same chpt.**

**Damn! Does anyone else see that unintentional pun in the last sentence? I am so good at this.**

**The demo for Phoenix Wright 5 is out! Hell yes!**

"**A threat's a promise, boy. On the street you can lie about anything except your threats. An empty threat is a surrender."**

**-Durzo Blint, The Night Angel Trilogy**


	16. You Stand for What You Believe

Disclaimer: FNOWEIFBOUEBFUOEF! …NRIWONFciawn…

**Haha, I have issues…**

**LIKE HENRY! IT'S HENRY TIME!**

* * *

Chapter 16

You Stand for What You Believe

"She doesn't like me like that sir. And plus, I'm a spy, we don't have relationships," Matt said firmly.

"Trust me, I've talked to her. She is in love with you as much as you love her. Now I'm telling you, I can manipulate everyone from staying away from my tent for at least two hours. I can bait her there and you two can kiss and-" Vincent was cut off.

"Enough! The answer is no Vincent," Matt said turning to leave the strategy tent.

"You're an idiot Matts. Just _try_ my idea and see," Vincent said exasperatedly.

"No. I won't lose her friendship over something like this." And Matt left the tent.

_How the hell did he become a spy? He's so…stupid!_

* * *

"He doesn't like me like that sir. I can just tell," Heather insisted as she and Vincent sharpened their knives.

"You gotta believe me, I've spoken with him. He practically can't live without you. I can get you two uninterrupted time for a few hours-"

"No," Heather stated. "I don't want to risk our friendship over something trivial like this."

"Lowell? I know you're out there," Vincent said rustling the fabric of the tent. "You know I'm right, right?"

There was silence, then, "Yes."

"See? Even _Lowell_ can see it. C'mon, just let me try?" Vincent urged.

Heather sheathed her knives. "No." And she left.

After a long minute, Vincent opened his mouth, "Lowell?"

"Yes, I'll help you," his phrase as short as ever.

* * *

Matt wandered the camp. They being a mere few days away from the meeting point with the Plegian royalty gave them all the more reason to patrol the camp. The majority of the army was still at Port Ferox, but a fair few number of soldiers came with them.

_Ugh…now I have to go to a strategy meeting with Vincent about escape routes in the meeting point. Oh well, least I can annoy his ass off!_

Matt walked over to the spymaster's tent. He had decided to have their meeting there. His prediction was that Vincent and Lowell and Heather would already be there, making him last.

_Heather…_

She was everything he had ever looked for in a woman. She was beautiful, funny and smart. But he was a spy. Before the former Exalt had disassembled the intelligence force, he knew several spies who had gotten into relationships, only to have them used against them. Whether by blackmail or murdered, no relationship ever seemed to work out for them.

_As Vincent would say, 'Life's a bitch.' It'd be nice if life were fair sometimes._

Matt arrived at Vincent's tent. And no one was there.

…'_kay. Odd._

He heard footsteps behind him. He looked behind him to see Heather sauntering into the tent.

* * *

Heather sighed. Yet another strategy meeting. But she respected Vincent. Not many could hop professions like he did.

_He's not exactly an expert though… But after mine and Matt's spy training, only Lowell will be better than him!_

Matt…that name. A man who didn't return her feelings. Such a handsome one. One of the kindest she knew. Like on her first day at the agency…

* * *

_Several years ago_

_Heather took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Just today she had passed her training and the spy's test. She was ready to be a spy. It had been her life's dream. From a poor orphaned girl growing up on the streets to a spy. Not many were as fortunate as her._

"_Can I help you?" a voice asked beside her._

_She whipped around, startled. How had he snuck up on her?_

"_Um…maybe?" she said slowly._

_The man laughed. Now that she examined him, he wasn't much older than her. Actually, he looked younger! Who was he?_

"_Haha, are you here because you passed the test?" She nodded. "Just like me! I passed two weeks ago, it's good to see a fellow spy that hasn't been in the game for years on end."_

_So that's how he snuck up on me! He's good._

"_Great!" she said. He was a nice person. Much nicer than some of the men she had met on the streets. "Do you think you can help me move in?" She gestured to the suitcase next to her._

"_Of course!" he grabbed the case himself._

Such a gentleman. As if spies could ever be.

"_What did you say your name was?" she asked curiously._

"_I didn't. But it's Matt. What about you?"_

"_I'm Heather."_

* * *

She saw the tent in her vision. Lowell had probably beaten her. She was a little early though. Maybe she'd be first.

She saw, in the distance, Matt walk quickly into the tent. He didn't see her.

_Maybe I can surprise him!_

She pushed the headband that kept her hair in place up and began to sneak towards the tent. Her partner in crime was standing inside the tent, and he was the only one.

_Lowell isn't even here? Dang, guess he _is_ human._

She felt her foot brush up on a leaf. She cursed silently as Matt turned around. Surprise ruined.

"Ah Heather! You're here early! Or, Vincent and Lowell are late," he laughed that charming laugh of his.

"Lowell being late is an oxymoron," she said in a factual tone.

"Oxy-what? You know big words are evil, I get enough from Vincent!" he groaned.

Matt sat down on a nearby chair. One of the four in a circle. Heather took the one next to him.

"Too bad we don't have apples to juggle. I even have my knives ready!" Matt pouted.

Heather laughed, Matt and her had gone into the city on one of their days off a while back. They found a traveling performer who taught Heather to juggle. Though she did have to pay him a fair bit before he agreed.

"Partners 'til the end?" she grinned saying their old promise.

"And forever on!" Matt finished.

They had to pick a partner for missions in their first month at the agency. They chose each other of course. Like the blade and hilt of a knife.

_Vincent would be proud of that analogy._

They waited, conversing for about ten minutes. And no one showed up.

"Wonder what's taking them so long…" Matt trailed off.

"Vincent is probably with Anna. And losing track of time like usual. Lowell…hmm. Maybe he got hooked up with a girl?" Heather said slyly.

"Only when hell freezes over," Matt muttered.

She laughed again. He could never cease to make her laugh. Another thing she loved about him.

_Add it to the already long list._

After another ten minutes, they still were alone.

"This is really creeping me out. Is Vince messing with us?" Matt said puzzled.

"Wouldn't put it past him," Heather said. Matt chuckled.

Hmm, but what would Vincent have to gain from messing with them? Besides fun that is.

She shivered. They still were in Feroxi lands, it was still cold, though the snow had vanished from the ground.

Matt saw her shivering. He stood up and took off his red cloak and put it around her shoulders.

_His hands are so warm…_

"Don't you need the warmth as well Matt?" she asked surprised.

"Nah, just as long as you're warm, I'll be fine," he said confidently.

_How sweet…_

She stood up and sat beside Matt and put the cloak around his shoulders as well. They had no distance between them. Heather was blushing profusely. Though after all her spy training, she was able to cover her emotions well. She looked at him from the corner of her eyes. He had his arm around her. Only one thing would make this better…

_You know Heather, it's now or never._

_What?_

_You could just kiss him, and put all your worries behind you…_

She turned her head and looked at Matt. He did the same thing as her. They stared into each other's eyes for a long moment, then at the same time, leaned towards each other. Their eyes were shut, and they kissed.

_Oh Naga!_

It was the best moment of her life.

* * *

Vincent stared at the Plegian King. He was so familiar…it was eerie.

"So you'll give fund our conquest and give us our ships?" Chrom said astounded.

"Why certainly," Validar's cold voice echoed through the halls. "Valm is a threat to the whole continent, not just Ylisse and Ferox."

"We cannot thank you enough Your Majesty," Vincent said.

"We'll be on our way now. Thank you again," Chrom said.

"Just a moment, there is one more of our entourage you have yet to meet. Our hierophant, the highest of his order in all of Plegia," Validar motioned to a hooded figure Vincent had not noticed before.

The man walked forward slowly, his face obscured by the hood of his cloak.

"Excuse me, good hierophant, but in Ylisse it is customary for people to remove their cowls when speaking to royalty," Chrom said cautiously.

"This isn't Ylisse, but I suppose I can make an exception," he said in a familiar voice. He pulled his hood back. "I'm Vincent."

It was another Vincent. Identical.

"What the _fuck_!?" Vincent gasped.

"We're sorry to have taken up your time, King Chrom. But we must be off. The road can be treacherous on the way back, do be careful…" Validar and the Vincent clone left.

_What…is this…madness?_

* * *

"Son of a bitch…who was that?" Vincent muttered. A person with his face…identical to his face. It was unnatural. Maybe he was a twin…

"_Vincent…"_

"What the hell?!" Vincent gasped.

He doubled over with pain. His head felt like it was about to burst! He screamed in pain.

"_Join me Vincent… Join your father!" _

Vincent could see Validar in his vision.

_Father?…OH HELL NO!_

"…Lies." Vincent said in pain.

"Vincent!" a voice cried in the distance.

The pain in Vincent's head lessened for a few moments while Validar was distracted. Vincent whipped out his knife and stabbed his leg. His pain snapped him out of the spell. He gasped for air, and when he looked up, Validar was gone, replaced by Anna running towards him.

"Vincent what happened!?" she said shrilly as she pulled out her mend staff. She muttered whatever she muttered while healing.

"Validar…he told me…I was his son," Vincent said breathing heavily.

"He said what!?" Anna gasped.

"Later…I'll tell you later." He got up slowly. "What's happening? I heard screams…I think."

"Risen, the camp is being attacked," Anna said simply. "We need to stop them from stealing all our newly acquired Plegian gold!"

"How CAWtistrophic!" a high voice said.

The two of them looked at each other and looked around them. A man stood behind them, surrounded by crows.

"Er…what?" Vincent said.

"Nyah ha ha! You're all trapped! The crows told me that, you know, CAW CAW CAW!" the man said.

_He's more insane than I am. I like him already._

"Are you here to help us?" Anna said worriedly.

"Nyah ha, do crows eat dead zombies?" he said.

"Er…no?" Vincent said, pulling out his tome.

"Yep! I'm here to help you! I'm Henry!" he shouted over the cawing of his crows.

…_I never meet normal people._

"Whatever Henry, let's go have your crows eat those zombies."

* * *

_Who would have thought that the creepy creep Marth who wasn't a man but was a woman was actually from the future sent to the past to gain the knowledge of the present and was Chrom's daughter? Not me. Didn't see that one coming._

Vincent sat in a tent as the people he asked for arrived. Thankfully, everyone seemed to be showing up. Sitting in a circle were Anna, Matts, Heather, Lowell, Gaius, Kid and Henry.

"Alright, you're probably wondering why I called you all here," Vincent began. "Chrom has given me permission to form an elite team of individuals that'll handle stealth operations in the future. You seven and I will all be in it if you agree."

There was a mutter around the circle. And Gaius raised his hand, "What kind of operations? Will we be stealing candy?"

Vincent chuckled and shook his head, "No, like poisoning an enemy commander, or disarming siege weapons. That sort of stuff."

"We're in!" Heather and Matt said together.

_Aw, they're holding hands…it worked!_

"Fine." Lowell of course.

Anna squeezed his hand that she was holding.

Kid nodded eagerly. He had gotten taller…that was hard to compute.

"So long as I get my candy," Gaius muttered.

"Nyah ha ha, we get to kill people? Fun!" Henry said ecstatically.

Vincent grinned, "Glad we're all in agreement. Now, for our first mission, there were some ruins we passed. I want to go check them out, and although it is unlikely, we may encounter bandits. So this mission is strictly voluntary. Any one wanna come?"

Everyone raised their hand, one by one. Except Lowell. When everyone looked at him expectantly, he pulled his pipe from his mouth and said, "Fine."

_Huzzah!_

* * *

Morgan hid behind a pillar. The creepy zombie things had been following her for a long time now. She had managed to lose them though.

_Where am I anyway? How did I get here?_

Morgan hugged the Arcfire tome to her chest. It was her father's.

She peeked out around the pillar, brushing the red hair out of her vision. Perhaps she could find a way out of the place and escape?

No, that'd put her at a disadvantage. The zombies could easily catch up to her.

But they'd find her eventually in here as well…

_Oh father, what would you do?_

There was a crash. She peeked out from behind the pillar again. A man stood in one of the two doorways, burning a zombie with fire. He looked very familiar. She stepped out from behind her hiding place.

The man reacted instantly, he held up his hand and a fireball materialized. "Oh wait, you're human, not Risen. Well, you must be with us then. Watch out for the demon zombies from hell." He walked through the other doorway. Then came back and said, "Nice coat. Purple is cool. See ya Purple!" He walked back through the doorway.

She walked to the doorway to see the familiar man get hit by a ball of dark magic, launching him backward.

_He looks like father! I'll kill that mage!_

She conjured a large fireball and killed the Risen with it. She ran over to the man's body. He was breathing.

"Father!" she cried out.

The man looked up, "I'm Vincent, not a father. And I'll be dead in two minutes unless you help me. Then I'll be dead in ten, but my posse should be there by then. Now, focus!" he shouted at Morgan. "My organs are going to melt on the inside unless you help me. Now say these words exactly: Tenebris expelle a te huic-"

"Cures eum a maledicto in perditionem. I remember father," she said, trying to act calm.

"How the hell do you remember something that I've never told you? And I'm not your father! Now say it!" Vincent began to cough up blood.

Morgan put her hands on top of Vincent and chanted, "Tenebris expelle a te huic. Cures eum a maledicto in perditionem. Tenebris expelle a te huic. Cures eum a maledicto in perditionem. Tenebris expelle a te huic. Cures eum a maledicto in perditionem." She continued for several minutes. Vincent began to cough up less blood and breath lighter.

"Nyah ha! Oh dear, what have you gotten yourself into Vincent?" a white haired man said as he strode over. He knelt beside Vincent and laid his hands on Vincent and said, "Recéde tremebant tenebris! Sanguinem stragemque lux tua incantatores, et liber iste, Vincent, ex tuum præsidium."

Vincent jolted up and coughed out black smoke. "Sonuvabitch! Ugh, thanks Henry."

"I can't let the leader of the team die! That would be a CAWtastrophe!" he laughed at his joke.

Vincent looked at Morgan intently and said, "Who the hell are you?"

She was puzzled, this was father. How did he not remember her? "It's me! Morgan, your daughter!"

"Not ringing any bells… Wait, do you know Lucina?" Vincent said curiously this time.

"Nope! Who's that?" she said.

Vincent sighed, "No way in hell did I see this coming. Now Morgan was it? I may be your father, but you're from the future. Do I even look old enough to be your father? I'm like, twenty five. Too young."

"But…but how did I get here?" she sniffed.

"I don't know kid, but if I'm your dad from another time, you better come with me. Maybe meeting your mother will make sense of this mess," he shrugged.

Morgan perked up instantly, "Whatever you say father!" Then she began to bombard him with questions (Much to Henry's amusement). All of which centered on tactics.

"So I guess I taught you tactics in the future?" Vincent asked curiously.

"Yep! I wanted to be just like you!" she said proudly, which got a small smile out of Vincent.

"Perhaps I can learn a thing or two from the future me by talking to you…" he trailed off.

* * *

_Several days later_

Vincent walked into the pub. He had meant to do this a few days ago, but with Morgan… Anna had actually fainted. It was quite funny. Morgan was with Anna in her shop today. And now was his time to do this. He didn't trust the Plegian captains of the ships they were given. So he was recruiting.

"Captain Colby?" he asked the large man with an axe next to his chair.

"What d'you want?" he said taking a drink from his mug.

"I need a crew," he stated.

"And why do I care?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Because I'm the tactician of the Ylissean league and Valm will overrun us if we don't have crews for our ships," he leaned forward.

"I'm one man, I don't have enough men and women for your ships." He set his mug down and met Vincent's gaze for the first time.

"I think you might," Vincent said with a hint of cockiness.

"Do you know who I am?" he growled.

"You're Captain Colby of the Leviathan."

"Try again," the captain said.

"You're Captain Colby, captain of the most feared vessel in these waters. A surprisingly just crew you have from the rumors," Vincent said in detail.

"Try again," Colby said coldly.

"I don't know-…Ah, I see. You're Captain Colby, the Pirate Lord. Every Pirate in the world ultimately answers to you. Which is why you are the person I'm looking for," Vincent finished smoothly.

"I knew you was a smart man, tactician. Now, why should I help you?" he said in a less angry voice.

"You know many able captains and sailors, we need both. It's easy to put two and two together," Vincent said quickly.

"Do you know what a Pirate Lord's role is, tactician? It's to lead pirates into battle when there is a conflict that threatens piracy or the land that we live in. Does your enemy threaten that?" the Captain said.

"I can hardly say Walhart has been letting your piracy occur as it has been in Ferox. Do you want monthly pirate hunts like in Valm?" Vincent asked.

The Pirate Lord looked at him for a while and then scratched his beard. He ran a hand through his red purple hair and said, "Not bad kid. You made a good case for this old pirate here. And you actually found out I was the Pirate Lord, how did you do that?"

Vincent grinned mischievously, "Do we have a deal?"

"Yes we do boy, now do tell me how," Colby said eagerly.

"Well, this man I know named Lowell…"

* * *

**Author Note: That turned out really well. Makes up for the last chpt, which was bad. At least, story wise bad. I know Morgan may not have seemed to be in character, but gimmie a chpt or two and I'll get her down. Have I ever let you guys down? XD**

**Damn, lot of stuff in this one. Developed several characters. I wanted to give my OCs personalities since my CR fics were just mindless crap OCs. So now you have an understanding of Matt and Heather. Lowell will come eventually, but he's important too…in his own way.**

**New poll on my profile! Purely an opinion question! Go check it out.**

"**Stupid God of War Chained Axe BULLSHIT!"**

**-Patrick, Fire Emblem: Spellbinding Radiance**


	17. Through the Fires of Hell between Us

Disclaimer: No dueño de Fire Emblem. Pero me gustaría que hice.

**Courtesy of Google Translate XD**

**Random update again! Cause: Cormag's microwave blew up and it's smoky everywhere except in my writing room. Ta-Da!**

* * *

Chapter 17

Through the Fires of Hell between Us

"So, wanna tell me about the future?" Anna said playfully to Morgan as they took inventory.

Morgan smiled. For a mother that she couldn't remember, she was amazing. No wonder father married her!

"Well, I don't remember much. Only a few things, and those centered on tactics. But I remember being happy!" she said enthusiastically.

The rocking of the boat soothed her. For several days after father had found her, she was disoriented. But a ship at sea was peaceful. And they had a funny captain of their ship.

"So you don't remember me?" Anna said. She had asked before, but Morgan suspected she kept asking because she just couldn't believe her daughter (albeit from a different future) wouldn't remember her own mother.

She hung her head, "I'm sorry mother, but I just…don't. But as someone in the future told me, 'When memories are lost, just make new ones!'"

"Did Vincent say that?" Anna smirked.

"I…don't think so. It was someone close to me though…" Morgan trailed off as she tried to remember. There was so much missing from her head! A person who remembered some parts of their life was worse off than total amnesia. They at least didn't know what they'd forgotten. But Morgan could recall some things. Like the man with green hair. He in particular came to mind.

"Well that's that!" Anna said cheerfully. She stacked up the remainder of the Fire tomes and put them away in the chest of magical tomes she had. "If you see Vincent, tell him when he's done playing with his assassin tools, that I'm done inventorying."

"Of course mother!" Morgan said happily. It was best to not dwell on the past anyway. If things were to be answered, then they would in due time.

* * *

"Careful! I don't want to die!" Vincent nearly yelled at Matts' near mistake.

"Oh shut up. Even if it did break, you of all people would figure something out," he said laughing.

Vincent muttered something as he went back to mixing his poisons. Lowell sat next to him, and Matts and Heather sat across the table. They had been running low on poisons, so what better time than to mix poison than now?

"So anyway, getting back on track, I can't help but notice you two are holding hands!" Vincent said in mock surprise.

Matts and Heather looked at each other, as though they figured something out. "You may be able to lie to the King and others sir, but not to us. You arranged our…meeting, didn't you?" Heather said accusingly.

Lowell rolled his eyes next to Vincent as the spymaster leaned back into his chair, "Are you complaining?"

Heather opened her mouth to refute as Matts muttered, "The bastard got us there."

They all laughed, even Lowell cracked a smile. Which of course, was as uncommon as hell freezing over. "So Lowell, how's your love life coming? Any women?" Vincent said, getting back to his poisons.

Lowell simply stated, "Nonexistent."

"Why Lowell, I didn't know you swung that way," Heather said. Matts laughed and Lowell stared at Heather until she stopped laughing. Of course, that didn't stop Matts or Vincent.

"I hope you all die," he muttered.

The argument was interrupted by a knock at the door. Morgan poked her head through the door. "Father? Mother said she's done inventorying."

"Ah, Morgan! Come on in, I'll be done soon," Vincent said, motioning for her to come in the room.

She glanced round the table, then said, "Are you brewing poisons and antidotes?"

"Nope, just poisons," Vincent said calmly, as if this was perfectly normal. Which for spies and assassins, it was.

"Funny how we never run out of antidotes," Matts muttered.

"Is this Hemlock?" Morgan asked looking at the nearest vial of poison.

"Yeah, did I teach you poisons in the future?" Vincent inquired curiously.

"I…don't think so. But someone did," she mused.

"Huh. Well you three, carry on without me. I'm sure Anna wants me for something," Vincent stood up after corking his vials. He and Morgan walked out of the room.

They walked the long hallways of the ship. Captain Colby's personal vessel. So it was giant for a ship. It fit the Shepherds and Vincent's team quite comfortably. The good Captain followed up on his agreement, and all their ships had good captains, and at least a few skilled sailors.

Before they could get on the deck of the ship however, Henry came below deck and pulled Vincent aside. "I need you help with something," he said in an oddly normal sounding tone.

"If it's killing someone or finding you more crows, then no," Vincent yawned wearily. Crow finding with Henry was not enjoyable.

"No, I was wondering if you knew someone who could teach me to dance," Henry said nervously.

_Well that came completely out of nowhere._

"Um…Olivia?" said a baffled Vincent. Henry dancing? Creepy. Where were the crow puns!?

"Nyah…ha! That's part of the problem…" Henry trailed off.

It took Vincent only a few seconds to figure it out.

"You sly dog you. Or maybe crow…anyway, I'm sure my wife Anna could help you with that," the spymaster grinned.

"Yay! It seemed to CAWmplicated to explain to anyone else," Henry laughed. Or cackled. Either or.

Vincent chuckled too, a normal Henry just didn't fit.

* * *

"So Captain, you say Valmese ships approaching our fleet?" Vincent asked.

"Yep! A whole ton of 'em. You better get strategizing, boy," the Captain said gruffly.

"You better get your axe sharpened. You'll be helpful in this fight," Vincent said as he dashed to find Chrom and the others.

* * *

"You're going to do WHAT!?" Chrom said horrified.

Vincent grinned to the rest of the people there at the table. "I said I would burn our ships."

"Why!?" Chrom practically yelled.

"I never said I wouldn't have them going somewhere," Vincent smoothly said.

"I see…" Captain Colby said in amusement. "A good plan."

"What does he mean, what is he talking about?" Chrom said, irritated he didn't get it.

"We will light the ships ablaze as they _crash_ into the Valmese. All we need is volunteers," Vincent said in a low voice.

"I'm on it," the Captain got up and left.

"You're going to let people die in order for the plan to work!? This is madness!" Chrom cried.

"Wake up Chrom, do you see another solution? _No!_ Casualties are inevitable!" Vincent stated fiercely.

Chrom was about to retort when his wife Sully stopped him. Vincent followed up, "Me and the Evanescent Team will take out the command ship."

_Well, it was Heather's idea for the name. Makes sense, we are trying to be unnoticed as we fight._

* * *

"Oi! Kid, take out those masts!" Vincent yelled. Kid shot wind magic, ripping the sails and shattering the masts. The command boat was crippled.

He, Morgan and Kid were launching fireballs as the ship loomed closer. The ship burned, but had no way of putting out the flames.

The ship bumped into theirs. Wooden planks were quickly extended and the Valmese began boarding. Chrom and the rest of the Shepherds held them off as Vincent and the rest of the team boarded the Valmese ship.

The three of Vincent's operatives quickly began silencing mages and archers. And Lowell killing people _while_ smoking his pipe was very amusing.

The rest of them forged their way to the commander, who foolishly stood out in the open of the ship. Gaius pushed Vincent out of the way as an arrow came streaking by. "Careful there Vinnie. Wouldn't want the team leader to die now!"

Vincent's response was to kill the archer.

Vincent kept Morgan close, the newest member of the team. It wasn't that he doubted her, just that he hadn't seen her in action yet. So yes, he doubted her.

But she didn't disappoint. She seemed to want to prove that she was worthy of Vincent's respect…or something.

_She doesn't need to do that, she's my kid after all._

The three of them, Vincent, Anna and Morgan made quite the team. The two tacticians were more than a match for the enemies. And Anna was able to focus on healing the team with her Physic staff.

"Nyah ha ha!" Henry cried as he struck down the commander with his dark magic. Actually, it seemed like he cursed the man's visor shut. As the man was blinded, Henry tripped him over the edge of the boat. He sunk like a rock.

_Damn…why can't I do something cool like that?_

_Oh shut up. Less thinking, less dying._

The enemy was quickly routed after that.

All that was left was the main part of the plan. The Captain had been successful in finding volunteers. And flaming ships struck ship after ship.

_The sea…is on fire…_

* * *

**Author Notes: Meh, poisons are fun.**

**Next chpt, OWAIN TIME! AND INIGO TIME! Probably at least. I hope. Owain will be fun to write. And Inigo means moar romance. Huzzah!**

**I think I did better with Morgan this time!**

**Well, 5000 views. Thank you to the favoriters and followers! And my three reviewers. On that note, _please_ review. Last month, 165 people clicked into one of my chpts. And that's not the first chpt, that was 700 something. And three reviewed. Would it kill you to drop a review? I don't even care what it says, it could be something short like, 'Love it!' It's just a click of a button! And if you're too lazy for that, go vote on that poll! I want to say with satisfaction that none of you saw it coming. Or say it was too obvious.**

**Here's the official pairing list since I'll only touch on a few of them:**

**VincentxAnna**

**HenryxOlivia**

**SullyxChrom**

**KidxMaribelle**

**LissaxDonny**

**MirielxVirion**

**SumiaxFrederick**

**TharjaxVaike**

**PannexLibra**

**Lon'quxCordelia**

**NowixKellam**

**CherchexStahl**

**This is yours and my resource for hair colors of the children. Cause most children will come in and not be mentioned again. That's ficfiction people, you can't have a huge cast you focus on, makes the characters sucky. But really, half of the pairings will only matter in the sequel. Not now.**

**Oh, you'll like the next chpt.**

"**Things are looking up!"**

**-Lowell, The Last Story**


	18. I will be Waiting Tomorrow

Disclaimer: Hello, I'm the Doctor.

**Son of a bitch, have I been waiting to write this one! Bring it on! We'll see if we get Owain and Inigo in, we have some other important people to put forth!**

**These next few chpts…I don't actually know where I'm going. But game script? (Tossed out the window, then Cormag gets it again and throws it for a second time) TO HELL WITH THAT! Its plot screwing time.**

* * *

Chapter 18

I will be Waiting Tomorrow

"Hold the line! Don't let them keep you back!" Vincent screamed. He shot a fireball into the Valmese mass.

From a tactical stand point, the assault on the continent of Valm was going well. From a personal perspective, it was pretty shitty. Vincent saw soldiers cut down all around him. Thankfully no Shepherds or members of his team.

"Pike formation! Cut through these bastards that want to kill you!" Vincent cried, burning up a few more Valmese.

His command was doing better than Chrom's, but the Pirate Lord was doing the real damage. Of course, he led unpredictable pirates that lived the life of bloodshed.

_He's a demon from hell_

Next to Vincent, Morgan stood casting magic. Anna was in the back helping with the healing.

Vincent gave a shout of joy. His men had broken through impenetrable line of Valmese. The Ylissean league surged forward into the gaping hole, massacring the Valmese.

The blue troops mingled with the red. The Valmese were quickly being overwhelmed.

_For such a powerful conqueror, he fields bad troops. Though we probably haven't seen anything yet…_

His was startled out of his reverie by Morgan's scream of pain. He quickly looked left and saw Morgan clutching her stomach, an arrow protruding forth from it.

With a feral growl, Vincent found the archer quivering in the back. Their eyes met, and the archer began to run away.

But no one escapes Vincent.

A lance of fire formed in his hands, and the spymaster hurled it at the fleeing man, incinerating him on the spot.

_Too quick of a death._

The tactician dashed to the tactician in training's side, "Morgan? Look at me!"

There was no answer.

But she was breathing.

Vincent grabbed at his cloak, searching for an elixir. "Father…?" a weak voice croaked.

"I'm here Morgan. Don't worry, you'll be fine," Vincent said finding his elixir.

It was empty.

"Son of a bastard!" Vincent swore loudly.

"Is there a fair maiden in need?" a voice spoke from above Vincent.

"Hark! By Eliwood's rapier, we must continue my companion!" another male voice said.

Vincent looked up to see to men. The white haired one bent down and handed Vincent an elixir. He hastily grabbed it. "Morgan, I need you to be ready. This _will_ hurt," Vincent said darkly. She nodded and he grasped the arrow. After a deep breath, he wrenched it out. Morgan screamed. Vincent deftly applied the elixir.

Morgan had fainted, and Vincent gently picked her up. He turned to the newcomers. "Names. Now," Vincent stated.

"I'm Inigo and this is Owain," the white haired kid said.

_His hair is like Henry's._

"Why are you here? Why help us," Vincent stated again in a cold tone.

"We…can't tell you that," Inigo said nervously.

Vincent's hand soon held a knife. "Do not think I'm helpless carrying my daughter. I will kill you unless you tell me," Vincent said in a deathly quiet voice.

"My good man! We are from the dark despairing future caused by-" Owain began.

"Cut the theatrics. Now. I'm in no mood for this," Vincent said, slowly advancing towards them.

"We're from the future! My parents are Olivia and Henry and his are Lissa and Donnel," Inigo nearly screamed as Vincent stalked towards them.

This stopped Vincent. "Hmm…like Morgan and Lucina. Alright, I'll buy it for now. But neither of your parents are married. What you do now is your decision," Vincent adjusted Morgan in his arms as he walked away. Owain and Inigo followed him.

_I suppose I was a bit short with them._

_A bit!?_

_Meh. My daughter's injured. I have better things to do._

…_point made._

* * *

"What happened!?" Anna nearly shouted seeing Morgan in Vincent's arms.

"She's okay. Or she will be once you use your staff on her," Vincent said tiredly. Anna quickly began healing her. To his annoyance, Inigo and Owain had followed him.

"You…you're Vincent, right?" Inigo said.

"What of it?" he snapped. "I'm a bit busy."

"Ah…never mind," Inigo muttered. He grabbed Owain and pulled him out of the tent.

"Who were they?" Anna asked him.

"They were…I'll tell you later," Vincent yawned

"I have something to tell you though," Anna said, setting down her healing staff. "I met two of my sisters here in this city. They both spoke of a merchant that I should meet in a place not too far from here." She winked slyly at him.

"Hmm…I think I can get us a reconnaissance mission then," Vincent winked back. The spymaster kissed the merchant.

* * *

Remy yawned. It was a slow day. Though not many people came to their merchant tent. Those two Annas bought out most of their stock.

_But that's Jessie's fault. She priced it all too low._

Remy continued polishing his axe. His shield was next. The hero could never be too careful.

"Oi! You! Are you gonna help me or not!" Jessie stuck her head out of the tent, her red ponytail swooshing.

"I am helping," Remy said.

"How?!"

"I'm keeping watch," he said smugly.

"Agh! As the older twin, I command you to help me do inventory!" she shouted. Remy jumped up, alarmed. "About time-" but she stopped. She saw what Remy saw. A bandit troop heading in.

"Son of a bitch! Well Jess, looks like we have a hell of a fight! Get your knives," Remy commanded. Jessie nodded and went back into the tent.

_Could you see me now father? Cause I'm probably going to die. Wish me luck._

* * *

Vincent and Anna rode on their horse at a quick pace. They had told Chrom they'd only be a few days before coming back from their 'scouting.'

Anna had the other Annas mark on the map where the merchant Anna was supposed to visit was.

_Remind me never to go to a family reunion of Annas. My head would explode._

Chrom didn't have horses to spare, so he gave them only one. Which was fine with the married couple.

"We should be close! Why didn't we bring a cart for all the stuff we'll buy?!" Anna pouted.

Vincent laughed and said, "If your two sisters visited this merchant, then you probably wouldn't have much of a selection then!"

Anna put her finger on her chin, "…Probably."

Vincent gave a 'hyah!' a urged the horse to go faster. They arrived at a clearing. At the far edge was a tent. A merchant tent.

And of course in front of them were bandits.

Typical.

Anna and Vincent got off the horse quietly and tied it to a tree so it wouldn't bolt. "How could they prey on an innocent merchant? It's unjust!" Anna cried in a hushed voice.

"But that's how I met you," Vincent winked as Anna giggled.

Both of them unsheathed their weapons. Well, Vincent pulled his tome out of his pocket. And they crept closer to the bandits.

There were only about twenty. With surprise on their side and the stereotype that bandits were pathetic, Vincent was confident they could win.

Then he saw what the bandits were doing. They were gathered around to bound people. A red headed woman and a green haired man.

_We need to free them…plan. Got it._

"Here's what we do Anna…" he whispered the plan to her. She nodded and went to get into position. As did Vincent. He waited by the right side of the bandit clump while waiting for Anna. Then Anna began the distraction, "Hey! Bandit dumbasses!"

_Anna never swears! She must be pissed for merchant hunting._

"You didn't get the right merchant! I'm Anna, the secret seller!" Anna began ranting, getting all the bandits' attention.

_Checkmate!_

Vincent burned through the two people's bonds and began hitting the exposed backs of the bandits. With help from Anna, and surprisingly from the two hostages, they quickly killed off the bandits.

Vincent rejoined Anna, then walked toward the two people they'd freed.

The green haired one immediately stuck out his hand to shake, "I'm Remy, and this is Jessie. Thanks for saving us, we would have died if not for you."

"Are you merchants?" Anna interjected.

_As impulsive as always._

"I am, my brother here isn't much of one," Jessie said pointing to a sheepish Remy. "I suppose you, being an Anna, would like to see our wares?"

"Yes! Take me to your tent!" Anna cheered. The two women walked together, leaving Remy and Vincent behind to try and keep up with their quick pace.

* * *

Jessie and Anna went off to one section of the large while Remy and Vincent went to another part.

"So, can I get you anything to buy?" Remy asked in a semi bored voice.

"Not a fan of selling?" Vincent quirked an eyebrow.

"I take after my father more. Jessie takes after our mother, Anna."

"A daughter of Anna who doesn't look like Anna. That's surprising," Vincent said.

"And one who isn't named Anna," Remy laughed.

Vincent looked around the corner of the shop he was in. a stetson in the corner caught his eye and he walked over to it. "Ah…that was our fathers. It isn't for sale," Remy said quietly.

"Hmm…it's so similar to mine…" Vincent muttered.

Remy began hanging an axe on the wall of the tent, "What did you say your name was?"

"I'm Vincent," the spymaster said.

Remy dropped the axe.

"W-what?" Remy fumbled for words. Vincent just looked at him with raised eyebrows. "You look so different…father."

Now it was Vincent's turn to drop something. He dropped his stetson. "…I didn't see that one coming."

"By the gods, it is you! I would recognize that humor anywhere!" Remy hugged Vincent.

"Er…if you're my son from the future…why do you have green hair?" Vincent said worriedly.

"Oh right. Funny story. So back in the future (Haha, that's a funny phrase), I was home alone one day, Jessie was out with mother and Morgan was asleep. You were having Henry over. I thought it'd be fun to trip Henry as he walked by. So I did," Remy grinned. "He fell over, and while he did, he cursed me. My hair turned green. It used to be black like yours, but not anymore."

Now both of Vincent's eyebrows were raised as high as they could go, "And I didn't have him change them back?"

"If I remember correctly, you laughed when you saw me," Remy said.

"Well, Morgan will be happy to learn she has siblings," Vincent clapped his hands together.

The blood drained from Remy's face, "Morgan's here? _What?_"

"Huh?" Vincent cocked his head.

"Me and Jessie left Morgan in safe care! How is she here!? She's ten years old!" Remy raved.

"Well…she definitely looks at least sixteen to me," Vincent said, trying to be helpful.

"Of course! Stupid me…time travel. Nasty business, all wibbley. I was fifteen, now I'm like, twenty. Stupid, stupid me. Is she here right now with you?" he said hopefully.

"No…and she has amnesia. She barely remembers me," Vincent said in a neutral tone.

If possible more blood drained from Remy's face, "No…she'd remember me…"

There was a cry from the other part of the shop. Jessie ran like an arrow and hugged Vincent. "_Father! _Oh, I thought you were gone for good…" she began to cry. Vincent hugged her back. He looked up to see a beaming Anna.

_Anna loves the fact of us having children. She may not admit it, but she does._

"Alright!" Anna said. "I have a question for each of you. Jessie, why didn't we name you Anna?"

"You wanted to, but father said it'd get too confusing with two Annas in a house," Jessie said, whipping away her tears.

"And Remy, why do you have green hair?" Anna said curiously.

"Haha, about that…" Remy began to laugh.

_I need to go scouting more._

* * *

**Author Note: BAM! More on the whole family relationship with Morgan included later! That means next chpt. Family ties will be tested! Hell, lotta supports next chpt**

**Remy's a hero and Jessie's an assassin.**

**Readers who have stuck with me through my CR fanfics, remember the Lloyd chpt? And how damn epic it was (In my opinion)? Got another one of those coming up ;)**

**Confirmed: Henry puns make women laugh. Try it.**

**So! Current poll standings: One person thinks its Kid, another Lowell…and another Anna. At least no one said Vincent, I put him on there as a joke. And person who said Anna, sorry, but you're wrong. I'm sure you know that though. And voting WILL have an impact on the next chpt. Depending how you vote I'll write it differently.**

"**If you're so afraid of falling, how can you expect to fly?"**

**-Unknown, It's from some fic on this site**


	19. Never will You Surrender

Disclaimer: Disclaimers are CAWmpletely useless.

**Hold your pegasi! This first chunk is support convos! Then we'll get to the fun stuff!**

* * *

Chapter 19

Never will You Surrender

Remy was itching with anticipation. Morgan here… He needed to see her.

"She's in here," Vincent said, gesturing to a tent. Remy nodded and walked in.

Remy actually gasped. For two reasons, because she was bandaged up from an injury _and_ because of how much older she was. "Mor…gan?" he said, barely audible.

The girl on the bed perked up and said sleepily, "Whozzat?"

Remy chuckled and walked towards the bed and sat down on the wooden stool. "Don't you remember me Morgan?" he asked quietly.

"…No. You feel familiar…but no," she yawned.

"Ah…" he tried to not feel sad. She wouldn't remember Jessie either then. "I'm Remy… You're brother," he smiled.

"Really?" Morgan gasped. When Remy nodded, she embraced him. Hard.

"Oi! Leggo! I can't breathe!" he laughed.

_Just like old times_

"I never knew I had a brother!" Morgan said ecstatically.

"And a sister. She's my twin and will be by soon," Remy couldn't help smiling.

"Hey, am I interrupting something?" Vincent asked from the door. "It's just time for Morgan and mine's daily tactic training."

Morgan got out of bed and walked slowly to the empty table in the corner with a lantern. When light covered the table, he saw a map of Valm. Vincent and Morgan set up wooden figures around the entire map.

"I'll watch," Remy said, pulling up a third chair.

The two tacticians began taking turns moving their pieces. Remy tried to follow along with each move and its reason, but he just wasn't able to.

Father had tried to teach him tactics before, but…that didn't work well. Vincent murdered all his troops within a few turns.

_I'm just not confident enough. That's why I'm not a tactician. That's why I took care of Morgan after…_

"So Remy, what's the future like?" Vincent said, moving his troops while talking.

"Depressing," Remy said sadly.

"What am I like? Am I as badass as I am now?" Vincent grinned as Morgan made her move.

"Er…well. You kinda disappeared when I was a kid. I don't know the exact time, but one day you never came back home. Mother was hysterical. She disappeared a few years after you vanished," Remy closed his eyes, trying not to think about it.

Vincent didn't move. "I…abandoned you?"

"…Yeah. Jessie took over mother's shop and taking care of Morgan was my job. We went like that for a while. Some of your friends would help, but…they started disappearing too. Soon it was just us and the other children."

It was Vincent's move, but he didn't move, "Every one of my friends…gone?"

Remy nodded slowly watching Vincent's guilty expression. "Yes, Matt, Heather, Ricken, Henry, all of them. The three of us all learned the hard way how to live on your own," Remy said in a hard voice. "We taught ourselves everything we needed to know. It wasn't easy."

Vincent looked Remy in the eyes and said quietly, "And you blame me, I understand. I'm sorry."

"You don't understand father, you weren't there!" Remy lashed out. Vincent looked hurt, but he nodded and made his move in the game. Remy glanced at Morgan and saw her worried expression. He calmed down, "Sorry father, you're not to blame."

"We're always most honest when we're angry Remy. It may be the future me's fault, yet it is still my fault. But now I know, and I can try to make it up to you," Vincent said sadly.

_Are those…tears!? Father doesn't cry! He's an insane bastard who doesn't feel sadness!_

"Been awhile since I cried, hope Jessie doesn't blame me too…" Vincent wiped away the tears.

"Jessie practically idolizes you. She's an assassin just like you and Lowell," Remy tried to fix his mistake of hurting his father.

_At least he's one of the two, maybe three men Jessie doesn't hate._

"Hah… Morgan, I win again," Vincent said to his opponent.

"But father…we haven't even begun to fight yet," Morgan said puzzled.

"Exactly," Vincent smirked.

_Cocky bastard, he deserves better than a son like me._

* * *

"Jessie, can you reach me those swords?" Anna asked the assassin. Jessie had elected to help Anna out a bit before going to see Morgan.

_Remy always was closer to Morgan than me. They should have some private time._

Jessie handed the swords to her mother. Her mother set them up in a display design. She then grabbed the sack of gold from below the table and set it upon said table.

_Gold…_

Anna must have seen her look of disgust. "What was that look for?" she asked curiously.

"I hate gold," she said venomously.

_Is it a crime for a daughter of Anna to hate gold?_

Anna visibly flinched and gasped at the same time. "Why!?" seemed to be the only thing she could say.

"I saw firsthand how gold takes control of people. I saw your obsession with gold in the future stop you from going after father when he vanished. I saw so many men harass us because of your gold. Reason number one why I don't trust men, 'cept for Remy and father that is," she finished thoughtfully.

Anna slowly looked to the ground, "Do you hate me?"

"Hate you? Of course not! You're my mother! I just hate those metal bits that you love so dearly. That's why things in my shop were priced so low," Jessie said worriedly. She didn't want to give her mother the wrong impression.

Anna looked relieved, "I have another question, how come you and Remy didn't recognize me and Vincent on sight?"

Jessie put a figure on her chin thoughtfully, just like her mother, "Well…father looks_ really _different, and you could have been any Anna. We made that mistake early on. "

Anna giggled, "You thought one of my sisters was me?"

"Yeah! A bit of an interesting story too…"

* * *

"Hyah!" Vincent cried as he tried to hit his daughter with the training knife. She deftly jumped aside and wacked him on the back.

"C'mon father! You have to be better than this!" she said happily.

"Ugh…who trained you?" Vincent said tiredly.

"Lowell and Heather," she laughed at his expression.

"_Lowell_ trained you? How did you get him to do that?" Vincent said aghast.

"What does that mean? Lowell volunteered, he's such a nice fellow," she said, helping her father to his feet.

"Lowell isn't like that. He wouldn't volunteer for anything like that. Perhaps he's different in the future. I'll find him later," Vincent groaned.

"I'm right here," a voice drifted over the training area. Lowell leaned against a tent post.

"Lowell!" Jessie dashed up to him and hugged him. Lowell looked _extremely_ uncomfortable.

"Please stop hugging me," Lowell said in a tight voice.

"Oh!" Jessie jumped back, "You don't recognize me, stupid Jessie. I'm Jessie! Vincent's daughter from the future!"

"Okay."

Jessie waited for a longer response. Then she cocked her head, "What's wrong Lowell? In the future you would always have some flirtatious remark or witty comment."

Lowell looked at her blankly. As did Vincent," Um…Jessie? Are you sure you remember Lowell correctly? 'Cause I've never heard him say more than two long sentences before."

_This is weird, Lowell and my Lowell are complete opposites. _

"I'm not wrong!" she said defiantly.

"Let me try your knife skills," Lowell said in a monotone.

Jessie sighed, feeling as if they still didn't believe her and nodded.

_Whatever, I'll prove them wrong sometime._

"Show me what you can do Lowell, Whirlwind of Valm!" she called out with her father's cockiness. She could see Lowell's eye twitch from their short distance away. He jumped at her.

_By the gods! He's quicker than I remember!_

She brought up her two curved knives in a cross block. He quickly disarmed her of one of them and began fighting her knife to knife.

_How is he this good? In the future he wasn't even half as fast!_

He reached out a leg and tripped her. And with that, he was on top of her, his knife to her throat.

"You're better than I thought," Lowell said. He stood up and walked away in a swish of tan clothes.

Vincent came and sat by her, "Don't worry about him. That's high praise from him, better than I've gotten."

"What's it like here father? Everyone asks what the future is like, but what is this like? The peace?" Jessie wondered aloud.

Vincent laughed, "I can hardly say we're at peace. But I know what you mean. I had the past two years of it. And I must say, I hope I never have to fight another war after this one. Peace suits me just fine."

Jessie shot him a look, "What about your spymaster duties?"

Vincent chuckled, "Got me there, those are very fun. Assassinating nobles, sneaking, all of it. I can't live without it."

"You're just like I remember you, father, I became an assassin because I heard about all of your valorous deeds," Jessie leaned on her father.

"My what?" Vincent said curiously.

"You know, all the nobles you've killed. The corrupt ones. We'd hear about them dying quite frequently. The public didn't know who was killing them, but it was you, Lowell, Matt and Heather. You told us," she winked in a very Annaish fashion.

Vincent laughed, "I guess when you put it that way, then I suppose I _am_ pretty badass!"

Jessie laughed, "You've never been badass father, just insane."

"You wound me!"

Jessie smiled her first genuine smile in a long time.

* * *

"Morgan! How are you today?" Jessie asked when walking into her sister's tent.

"Jessie!" Morgan bolted up in bed, then winced with pain. Apparently, the arrow had been poisoned, and that required Morgan to be bedridden for a good few days. And she had told Jessie she was bored out of her mind.

"Careful there! Wouldn't want to reopen that wound Morgan!" the assassin warned.

Morgan looked sheepish, "Sorry, I hardly get any excitement in this tent. Though Inigo visits quite often."

Jessie cocked an eyebrow, "Inigo? He's here too?"

Morgan blushed slightly, "Yes."

Jessie was an assassin, she didn't miss small details like that, "Is that a blush I see Morgan?"

"W-what? No!"

"I think it is!"

"Is not!"

Is too!"

This continued on for quite a while.

* * *

"How are you today mother?" Remy asked as he entered the secret seller's shop.

"Remy!" Anna poked her head up from behind a table, "What brings you here?"

"Well, I need a new silver axe…and we really haven't gotten much of a chance to talk since I got here," Remy said, walking towards his mother and giving her a hug.

Anna eyed him with a mischievous glint, "Do you have gold for that axe?"

"Yep! Right here!" Remy held up a full bag of coins.

Anna looked surprised, "I wasn't going to have you pay! You're my son, I can't charge you."

Remy's eyes widened, "Er…you did in the future."

Anna looked shocked, "I must have been a terrible mother…"

"What?! No! You were a great mother, mother!" Remy tried to remedy his mistake.

"I'm sorry you two and Morgan had to grow up in such a way…" Anna began to cry.

"Mother!" Remy grabbed both of her shoulders. "What happened to your cheeriness? Where are your catch phrases like 'Cha-Ching!?' You may not have been the best mother, but you always were in an upbeat mood!"

"Really…?"

"Yes really!"

"Cha-Ching!" Anna nearly screamed. "Alright, let's do some shopping!"

Remy laughed. His parents were different from the ones he knew. And you know what?

He liked it that way.

* * *

"Hectic few days, huh?" Remy sat down next to Jessie.

Jessie nodded. Meeting your parents from the past and your sister from your present was a bit…difficult. But they were better people than she remembered

"Hell yes!" Jessie exclaimed. "But I don't see how that's bad!"

Remy laughed and Jessie grinned. "They're different, did you notice?" Remy said quietly.

Jessie rolled her eyes, "It's my profession to notice these things Remy, I'm not as stupid as you."

"Hey! You may be the older twin, but I'm the smarter one!"

"Whatever makes you sleep at night Remy," Jessie stuck her tongue out at Remy.

"That hurts Jessie, you wound me!" Remy said theatrically.

"But back on topic, yeah, mother and father are different. And I think it's good, how 'bout you?" Jessie said curiously.

"Agreed, but it's still…weird," Remy said thoughtfully.

Jessie nodded, and gazed off at the Mila Tree. King Chrom and the Ylissean league had apparently fought a battle soon before they arrived. Now they rested here, planning their next move.

"Father called a meeting, and he wants us there. Apparently he has the Evanescent Team assembled, and he wants us to join," Jessie said eagerly.

"Us? He wants us to join _his_ team? Does he know what that team has _done_?" Remy said shocked.

"No stupid, he doesn't know the future. And about that, I think we should watch what we say about the future from now on. We might say something we regret," Jessie said worriedly.

"Agreed," Remy said after a pause.

* * *

Vincent sighed as he sat in the meeting tent. He and Anna were early, as usual.

"It's odd to think we have children, when we don't have any in the present," Vincent wondered aloud.

"Would you like to change that?" Anna said seductively.

Vincent's face burned red, but was saved answering with Henry walking into the tent. And Henry looked strangely happy. Or happier than usual that is.

"Henry! What're you so happy about?" Vincent asked in order to avoid Anna's question.

"Nyah ha ha! I was just talking to my future wife and she told me a funny joke! It was CAWmpletely hilarious!" Henry cackled.

_Wife?_

"Your…wife?" Anna said curiously.

"Yeah! Olivia!" Henry's face looked almost sane for a moment.

Almost.

"Hey! Can't have a party without us!" Matts and Heather walked in. Holding hands.

_Give credit where credit is due people._

"Have I missed anything?" Gaius walked in, clueless as ever with a sucker in his mouth.

_His teeth must look terrible._

Lowell walked in without saying anything.

_Didn't expect anything else_.

Kid walked in next. Vincent almost missed him.

_That hat gives him away._

Morgan walked right in behind Kid and took a seat to the right of Anna.

Remy and Jessie walked in together. They stopped and gazed in wonder at everyone in the room casually talking. When they sat down, Vincent asked Jessie about it. She said, "What else would you do if you walked into a room with all your heroes in it? Of course you'd freeze up."

"We're heroes?" Vincent raised his eyebrows.

"Of course you are," Jessie said absolutely.

_I hate it when she does that. Say good things about me like I should know them. I'm not a good person._

_Not all of us have seen the things you did as Vincent the Spymaster of Ylisse. Assassinating nobles just because they might pose a threat isn't that bad._

Vincent stood up. "So! Since none of you know why we're here, let me enlighten you! There is a small Valmese army near our current position. And they have siege weapons. So we're going to destroy them tonight. Any questions?"

"Yeah, I have one," Gaius said, raising his hand. Vincent motioned for him to go on. "Can you hear that sound?"

The room fell quiet. Clanging of steel could be heard from outside the tent.

The sound of battle.

"Dammit!" Vincent yelled. "Let's go people!"

Everyone got out of their chairs at the fastest possible speed. Weapons were in their hands in seconds. They all ran out of the tent.

The guards outside of the tent were dead. Twenty red armored soldiers awaited them outside of the tent.

They posed little to no match for the Evanescent Team. Even the new comers, Remy and Jessie fought through the elite troops like they were butter.

"We need to protect the King! Follow me!" Vincent shouted over the chaos of battle.

For ten minutes they weaved in and out of battles, trying their best to make it to the King's tent. An arrow hit Vincent in the shoulder. He turned to find Anna so she could heal him.

She wasn't there.

Vincent began to panic, "Remy! Jessie! Morgan!" When he had their attention he cried out, "Find Anna! Hurry!"

After they had left, Vincent began his next set of orders, "Henry! Matts! Find the King and protect him!" He turned to the remaining members, "Lowell, Kid, Gaius and Heather! We're going to find the commander and kill him!"

"Or her," Heather automatically corrected.

The group of five went through the same process of weaving through the battles.

_We must have been misinformed, there are more troops here than there should be!_

"There!" Lowell called, pointing slightly to the left at a large entourage. There was a scream of pain behind them, Heather had an arrow in her stomach.

Vincent located a healer on the Ylissean side. Heather was quickly taken away by said healer, and the party was down to four.

"Alright, here's the plan! Kid, I need a distraction, can you do that?" Vincent called out.

Kid nodded and ran over to the right. Blasts of wind magic began showering the Valmese soldiers. They began to all charge at Kid. He had acted too soon, or Vincent had acted too late. Kid had to run, he ran from his pursuers.

Though it still helped, there were fewer soldiers around the commander now.

"New plan! Gaius and I will make a distraction, Lowell, you kill the leader," Vincent said breathlessly.

"Going through a lot of plans now, aren't'cha Vinnie?" Gaius commented with a smirk.

Lowell nodded wordlessly and ran off to get into position. Gaius and Vincent moved in.

All was going well until that moment.

The one thing Vincent never foresaw.

The thing that caught him by surprise and he nearly died from it.

His near downfall.

Gaius stabbed a knife into Vincent's chest.

Vincent fell over, flat onto his back. Gaius stood above him looking at him, "Yep, I'm the traitor. Never suspected me. Never suspected anyone. You're too trusting Vinnie. And I was too good for you realize."

Vincent felt blood in his mouth. Punctured lung. "W…why?"

Gaius threw back his head and laughed, "Why not? I never owed any allegiance to Ylisse, nor to you."

"Why…am…I st..ill alive?" Vincent croaked.

"Oh, I will kill you, but I'm going to humiliate you first. And you'll find out soon enough. Or maybe I'll just kill you and humiliate your poor corpse. What to do, Vinnie, what to do…" Gaius drew another knife, his other one being stuck in Vincent's chest.

A knife was thrown at Gaius who jumped aside at the last second. Lowell rushed at Gaius, out for blood. "I will kill you bastard, the penalty for traitors is death. One that I will eagerly give!" Lowell screamed, attacking Gaius ferociously.

Gaius held of Lowell for longer than he should have been able to. "Oi! Retreat! We've got what we wanted!" Gaius yelled. He threw a powdery substance at Lowell's feet. A cloud erupted from it and Gaius disappeared.

Vincent couldn't hold out any more, his head rolled back and he blacked out.

* * *

_The Next Day…_

Vincent woke up in his tent, his arm in a sling. He looked to the left and right of him to see Kid and Heather on either side.

_Damn! I will KILL Gaius!_

Vincent got out of bed and left the tent, not caring about the pain or that it was bad for his health. He made his way to the command tent. He walked right passed the guards into the tent.

"Vincent!? What are you doing, you should be resting!" Chrom said startled.

"I must kill Gaius. No one betrays me and gets away with it!" Vincent snarled.

A generic soldier ran into the tent, "Milord! There is a group of Valmese that demands the presence of you and your tactician!"

Vincent looked at the soldier, "Take me there."

* * *

"Hello Vinnie! Great to see you back on your feet! I should have expected that though, your plans always went wrong and someone else had to pull you out," Gaius said, now wearing red Valmese assassin clothes.

"What is that supposed to mean," Vincent said coldly.

"Tch, not very friendly. The point is, you always rely on your friends for help. You can't do anything by yourself," Gaius smirked.

"I will kill you, I swear it!" Vincent yelled, drawing upon his fire magic despite Chrom's warning remark.

"I wouldn't do that…" Gaius baited.

"And why is that," Vincent said hatefully.

"Because if you want your wife and children back, you need to hand yourself over to us," Gaius said victoriously.

_NO!_

"Prove that you have them," Vincent's voice slightly quavered as he called the bluff.

Gaius noticed it though, "I don't need to, he will." Gaius pointed at a man running towards them. Remy.

"Father! They took them and knocked me out! I couldn't do anything…" Remy said with tears in his eyes.

Vincent turned back to Gaius, "And what happens if I don't hand myself over?"

Gaius' sadistic grin grew even bigger, "I'll kill them myself, and no prior friendships will stop me!"

_He wouldn't…NO!_

"You have twenty four hours Vinnie, don't disappoint," Gaius began to walk away.

Vincent drew up what false confidence he had left, "Didn't anyone ever tell you? There's one thing you never put in a trap, if you're smart, if you value your continued existence, if you have any plans about seeing tomorrow, there's one thing you never, _ever_, put in a trap."

Gaius cocked his head to the side, "And what is that?"

Vincent smirked a false smirk, "Me."

* * *

**Author notes: So! Bit of an explanation. Remy was left behind when Anna, Morgan and Jessie were taken. Why, you ask? Realistically, a female prisoner generally has more use than a male. And it'll become a subject of talk between Remy and the others. So, my excuse is FOR THE PLOT! Life fact, sorry. Didn't want to come across as sexist, so I wanted to explain that.**

**So, on those not happy notes, Vincent's trap quote is from Doctor Who.**

**Only one of the seven that voted saw that coming! Huzzah to you!**

**So, part two of three in this mini Arc next time? What will happen? Bum bum BUM!**

**Lowell has a reason for hating traitors. That will come up later.**

"**Trust me, I'm the Doctor."**

**-Who do you think? WHO DA MAN!?**


	20. But This Nightmare Will Still Carry On

Disclaimer: And so we go!

**Anyone else playing Phoenix Wright 5? Screw you Pokémon, its Objection! time.**

**Chpt 20 already? Wow…that went fast. This fic will probably be wrapped up by chpt 30 at the latest.**

* * *

Chapter 20

But This Nightmare Will Still Carry On

"Father, wait up!" Remy called to Vincent.

Vincent stalked into his tent. The murderous expression still evident on his face. When he arrived in his tent, he sat down on the chair next to his table. Remy sat across from him.

"Father…what are we going to do?" Remy asked nervously.

Vincent slammed his fist on the table in frustration. "What do you think? I'm going to hand myself over. My family's lives are worth more than mine."

"We can't just give up!" Remy shouted.

"Then what do you propose we do?" Vincent muttered angrily. When Remy didn't respond, he continued, "Exactly. The tactician has no plan. My interfering would only harm those I care about."

Remy jolted to his feet, "Damn it father! We can't just hand you over!"

Vincent's fist on the table began to smoke from his magic, "Then tell me! What can I do? I'm just a man with a fancy title. There is no plan, I'm not letting my wife and children die! Better me then them."

Remy looked at him venomously, "I can't believe you father. I thought you had changed from the father I knew, but no, you're just as much of a coward as he was. Vincent the tactician wouldn't give up! Nor would Vincent the spymaster! But Vincent the coward…his name says it all."

Vincent stood up slowly, his previous expressions nowhere near as terrible as this one, "Don't test me Remy."

"Then do something about it," Remy challenged.

"…" Vincent stood still, his expression still on his face.

* * *

_Owww…_

Jessie groaned as she opened her eyes.

_Where…am I?_

She looked around to see a cell. Her hands were bound around the steel bar that was closest to her. Thankfully, she wasn't gagged. Then the assassin looked up to see her mother and younger sister in the same cell as her.

Morgan wasn't looking good, there was dried blood on her head. She wasn't awake.

Her mother looked better, but she wasn't awake either. It was just Jessie.

_Need…to get out of these bonds!_

She began to work at the knots…

* * *

Vincent strode out of his tent with Remy in tow. He had a plan.

_A lot could go wrong._

_A lot can always go wrong._

_More than usual this time._

_Like you care about that._

_Lives are at stake this time, I need to do the best I can._

Vincent walked like a man whose life would be over in a matter of hours. Boldly, cockily and like a badass he walked across the camp to Henry's tent.

"Oi! Henry!" Vincent shouted as he walked to the tent, not even slowing his pace. Henry poked his head out and motioned for them to come inside.

In a matter of minutes, the three of them sat at a table inside Henry's tent explaining the plan.

"Hmm…It's a bit risky, don't'cha think?" Henry leaned forward.

"I thrive on risky, can you do it?" Vincent said seriously.

"…Yes…I can. Do you want me to do it now?" Henry said.

Vincent and Remy nodded.

Henry held up his hands and began to chant in the foul language of curses…

* * *

Jessie sat still, not giving away the fact that her bonds were undone. She had checked herself over, all her knives were taken. An entire assassin's stash…

_Except _that _one._

That hiding place wasn't one you'd usually expect though.

The door of the cell rattled, Gaius walked in, "How're my three favorite people doing?"

Anna called Gaius a very obscene name and Jessie swore at him. Morgan was still unconscious.

"Tut tut, not very friendly. Don't worry, Vinnie will hand himself over soon and then I'll let you three go. All I want is that tactician," Gaius smirked.

Jessie seethed. She desperately wanted to grab her knife and slit the traitor's throat. But the assassin knew she couldn't get him, he was too good.

* * *

Vincent looked in the mirror. His face was unrecognizable, his dull red eyes were now green. His black hair brown and half as long as it used to be.

He looked better than Remy. The hero had blond hair now. He didn't need to be as disguised since Gaius didn't know him as well.

Vincent sighed as he set down his stetson. It had to be done.

"Take me with you."

Vincent whirled around to see Lowell standing, battle ready, behind him. "How'd you recognize me?' Vincent demanded.

"I've been here the whole time."

"Oh… And no, I won't take you with me. I have to do this alone," Vincent said.

"You know why I want to go Vincent. Traitors cannot go unpunished. You helped me once upon a time with a similar problem, let me return the favor," Lowell said coldly.

"Once again, no. You don't owe me anything, and I need you to help with the distraction," Vincent insisted.

Lowell gazed at him irked, "Fine. I know what to do, I'll get the others."

Vincent sighed. Crisis averted.

_It's show time._

_Sneak into the camp, not too hard._

_What does that mean? Of course it'll be hard!_

* * *

Vincent let out his breath that he was holding. They almost hadn't made it by the guard. But with Vincent's cleverness, he saved them from a fight.

_Posing as new recruits…We need to find the prison. Plan. Done._

"Remy, you're my Ylissean prisoner. Look tired and worn out, while I do the talking, "Vincent muttered.

Remy complied and sagged his shoulders. Vincent grabbed him roughly and dragged him to the nearest commander.

"Oi! You!" Vincent yelled in an authoritative voice.

"Me?" the man said surprised.

"Yes you, where's the prison area? This damn Ylissean needs a place to spend the rest of his days," Vincent said. His voice denied any thought of a less than superior command.

"Sir!" the soldier snapped to attention. "I'll take you there, sir!"

"Good job commander," Vincent said smiling.

The oblivious man took them to a large tent, big enough for a large cell. Vincent pushed Remy into the tent and stabbed the Valmese man in in the throat. He gurgled, fell over and died.

_Show time… for real. Getting in is easy, out? Now that's tricky._

* * *

Jessie watched the door carefully as the latch opened. The short Valmese man walked into the cell with a tray of food.

"Sir? Could you help me with something?" Jessie said in her sweetest, most innocent voice.

The man turned and walked toward her, his hand in the hilt of his sword. "What d'you nee-"

Jessie jumped up and pulled out her knife and stealthily killed the short man. Her mother flinched in shock, "Where did you get a knife?"

Jessie winked, "The perks of being a woman, mother." Anna blushed profusely.

The assassin walked over and began cutting the trickster's bonds. She was halfway through them when she heard a voice, "Damn! I need to sound the alarm!"

She turned around, her knife poised to attack. But the man's head quickly spun to the left sharply.

A man with brown hair stood, his hands in a position to break the man's neck. "No one touches my family and gets away with it." He waved his hand in front of his face and murmured 'dispel.'

It was Vincent.

* * *

Vincent felt his daughter embrace him tightly. Remy began to work on Anna's bonds as well as Morgan's.

"I knew you'd come, father!" Jessie cried.

"Not so loud! We're not free yet!" Vincent hushed her. "Remy, is Morgan okay?"

Remy nodded, "She'll be fine, given a little healing."

Vincent nodded, "Alright, the diversion is happening as we speak. We need to move _now._"

Vincent motioned for his family posse to follow him. There were going make it, he could feel it.

He peeked out of the tent and his face drained of blood.

"Guess again Vinnie!" Gaius cackled.

_SHIT!_

* * *

In front of him stood Gaius with a horde of Valmese soldiers. More than they could take at once.

"The game is up Vinnie, time to surrender," Gaius smirked

The soldiers around Gaius began to move toward them. "Stop," Vincent commanded. "I challenge you Gaius, to a duel to the death!" Vincent pointed his finger at Gaius menacingly.

"Hmm, is that all? Why should I even accept? I have the upper hand here," Gaius shrugged nonchalantly.

"I have an army. It will kill all of your troops unless you fight me," Vincent challenged.

"You have no means of communicating to them," Gaius said lazily.

"Or do I?" Vincent smirked cockily.

Gaius showed his first sign of uncertainty. "I'm calling your bluff."

"Your loss!" Vincent began to summon a fireball when Gaius yelled 'WAIT!'

He glared at Vincent, "I'll fight you, but you knew I'd say that, didn't you?"

Vincent smiled, all was going according to plan. "You Gaiused right!" He drew his knives.

"Gaius! Your treachery will end here! This is the end!" Vincent declared.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Author Notes: You thought I'd get to the big battle didn't you? Sorry, but it wouldn't turn out as nice if I put it in here. So I went for a dramatic cliff hanger. Next chpt will be original still, then we'll get to the game plot again!**

**If somehow you didn't understand where Jessie's hiding place for her knife was, PM me so can chuckle amusedly and tell you.**

**Thanks to all the favs/follows I've been getting! Huzzah!**

**And thanks to my reviewers! COOKIECHEESEMAN (Mmm…cookies), King, and Fusososolaugh (Was that enough 'so's?). As well as X-ray99, Gaiawolf and Gokart48!**

_**Phoenix Wright 5 is fucking amazing.**_

"**The thing about quotes on the internet is that it's hard to verify their authenticity."**

**-Abraham Lincoln**


End file.
